Cross Dimension: The journey continues
by Kitake Neru
Summary: Cross Dimension Part 2! Contains the original *completed* Part 1 and its continuation.Sanzo is back, battling new and old enemies, and facing new problems of the heart.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Saiyuki is not mine. End of story.

Author's note: This fanfic is going to be a bit long… hope you have the patience! I promise you it's original.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Sanzo,"

"What."

'I'm hungry…'

"Sure you are," another voice butted in lazily.  It was Gojyo as usual, waiting to pick a fight.  'Why can't you say you're horny for a change, saru?"

"Why you ero-kappa…" Goku clenched his fists.  Hakkai behind the wheel laughed.  'Gojyo, if he was horny, you'd have a run for your money, maa?" Hakkai chuckled as Gojyo turned red.  Goku laughed too, because, well, the journey would be uneventful without any comic interlude.  And it sure darn well won't come from Sanzo.

Genjyo Sanzo;  A priest of the highest rank. Son Goku; a 500 year old heretic with an insatiable appetite for food and games.  Sha Gojyo; A half-and half, good fighter and womanizer.  Cho Hakkai; ex-murderer, and possibly the sanest of the lot.  "Relax everybody, I saw a town down in the valley… shall we stop there?" Hakkai was really asking Sanzo though.  Sanzo determined a lot of their actions; anway, Hakkai was afraid of incurring his wrath if he went ahead anyway.  Sanzo maybe a priest, but he's really trigger-happy.  I mean _really_ trigger-happy.  

The town was quite lively, Goku made sure of that.  Two kilometers from the outskirts, Goku was already sniffing the air delightedly.  "Meat buns! Smell that? Waaah!' He got a whack on the head by Sanzo's infamous paper fan.  'Shut up, you baka-saru! You're giving me an ear-splitting headache, hear me?" Sanzo roared.  

Gojyo shook his head in amazement.  "Wow, I missed his fan for the first – " His words were cut by a sudden bullet that just missed his face.  "Said what?" Sanzo said in a deadly voice.  Gojyo quickly grinned in surrender.  At least the corrupt monk's in a good mood…

Hakkai sniffed the air eagerly.  "A lively day, right Sanzo? Ah… chicken!"

Passer-bys turned to look as the jeep made its way into town.  Hakkai looked around for an inn, and soon spotted one at the far end of town.  They unloaded from the jeep feeling harassed, Sanzo none the less.  After having a meal, they retired into their rooms, the usual combination.  Sanzo couldn't sleep, however, and decided on a moonlight stroll.

"Ah… Sanzo?"

Sanzo turned around just as he was leaving the inn.  Hakkai emerged from the shadows, looking sheepish.  'I guess you couldn't sleep too, huh? Mind if I join you?"

Sanzo stared at him for a moment, his cigarette glowing in the darkness.  "Gojyo too tired to entertain you, is it? Well… don't get lost." He turned and walked.  Being the usual, Hakkai easily strode next to him, reveling in the beauty of the moonlight.  'Beautiful, isn't it, Sanzo? Too bad we have to girls to enjoy it with,' Hakkai chuckled.  It tickled him to imagine Sanzo with a girl… were Gojyo around, he's laugh himself into fits!  It would truly be a challenge to find any female that can fork out some affection for the cold-faced priest.  Not to mention risking her neck in case Sanzo's aim went off… though Sanzo was a superb shooter.

'We're so near to our goal,' Hakkai said at last, after they had been walking awhile.  "We'll soo n be free after this, won't we?"

A muffled 'ch' was all Sanzo's reply.  Obviously he had been thinking of this too.  'It's been quiet for a while.  I'm thinking we'll have one obstacle before we can stop Gyumau's resurrection." He said after a while.  Hakkai smiled.  "Yes, we all think so, but we can't anticipate anything… Kougaji will be very careful, even if he's planning something."

An  impatient 'ch' again.  "It's going to rain,' Sanzo said suddenly.  True, a slight breeze was blowing, with the smell of fresh rain.  "Are you planning on getting soaked, Hakkai?"

"Ah, certainly not…"Hakkai felt the first droplets of rain pelt his head.  They ran all the way to the inn, all the way not noticing someone watching them under the cover of the night.  At least Sanzo might have noticed something – he stopped at the doorway and seemed hesitant of entering, but he did anyway.  

"So near, huh?" A small voice said suddenly, chuckling.  "Not what I've been thinking…" He snuck away, cackling evilly.

"I'm hungry…"

"Shut up, baka-zaru.  We're not even out of sight of the town yet." Gojyo muttered through puffs.  Hakkai laughed.  "Don't worry, we packed a big lunch today, Goku."

"_If_ it can last to lunch." Sanzo said in a low voice.  He was sitting with his bowed as usual, but he wasn't in his state of meditation.  He was listening.  

Hakkai seemed to sense Sanzo's intense concentration, because he kept glancing at the monk with little glances.  Gojyo must have sensed something too, because he was gripping his staff, and he wasn't concentrating on his cigarette.  

Out of the blue, the tress on their right side burst and a small, green colored creature jumped out.  He was small, impish in figure, but his markings distinctly showed him to be a youkai.  "Hello." He bared his fangs.

'Don't you know the right way to ask for a lift?" Sanzo growled.  His gun was already pointing at the creature.  It bowed.  "Kikuri… here to kill Sanzo and his companions… under the order of the Princess!" It suddenly gestured its hands and Sanzo felt his body being ripped apart.  "What?!"

"It's a dimension manipulator!" Hakkai gasped in pain.  The fabric of their dimension was being twisted and ripped right through them… and they were powerless.  Goku gripped his Nyoibou tightly, but he could not attack – He saw Sanzo and Hakkai convulsed in pain, and he wanted to reach out and help, but he couldn't.

All the sudden there was a roar, and a bright flash of light enveloped them all.  Through his haze of pain, Sanzo saw Kikuri's face twist in surprise.  _It's not him_, he thought in desperation.  What the hell… The last thing he recalled was a rushing sound and blackness enveloped them.    


	2. Chapter 2 The mystery explained

The Usual disclaimer applies.

I don't own Saiyuki, etc.  Read on!

Dec 29 2002

There were birds singing.  What the hell? He though in a haze.  Birds singing? In the desert? Then again… deserts aren't supposed to be so cool… Sanzo stirred as he tried to shake himself awake.  What the hell… his fingers grasped on grass.  "Oh…"

He heard Hakuryuu squeaking anxiously.  "Quiet you silly dragon…" He muttered and raised an arm to swat Hakuryuu, whose sharp claws he felt lightly pressing in his back.  To his surprise, his hand encountered a rod od metal, and he quickly jumped to his feet.  Not quick enough.  He was looking eye to eye with a gleaming silver spear, and his gaze traveled to the owner.  

His mind quickly assessed that it was a female – and she wasn't a youkai.  But what did make him stare was that she wore a strange outfit – identical to his, er… black turtleneck and long gloves.  Almost identical.  His subconscious registered that her armbands and rings were gold, not silver.  

"Intruders," She said simply.  She had chilly gray eyes, and Sanzo felt it penetrate him.  Behind him he heard the others stir.  "Out of my way, girl," Sanzo said lazily, taking out his exorcism gun.  The female did not budge.  Instead, she held out an outstretched hand, and Sanzo felt a sudden change in the air.  "You will stand where you are." She continued in the same, low voice.  "Do not attempt to fight."

"Oh Yeah???" Goku jumped from behind and aimed his Nyoibou straight at her -  she didn't move! The Nyoibou was inches from making contact, when it hit something hard.  "What?"

"I warned you to stay put," She said softly.  She raised a hand and a glowing ball appeared, like concentrated energy.  

"Wait!"

Sanzo looked over his shoulder as Hakkai pushed forward.  "Excuse us… I'm sorry for the… intrusion, but we're… not from here," Hakkai tried to explain in the best terms possible.  Indeed, they didn't have the slightest clue to where they were… the forest was thick and lush, and there were some plants and animals that did not seem familiar to them.  Even the air was slightly different.  

"Where are you from?" She asked, the ball in her hand sizzling with energy.  

"Uh… Togenkyou? (Sorry bout the spelling!) Hakkai ventured cautiously.  "Is this where we are?"

Sanzo made an impatient noise.  "Hakkai…"

"No, Sanzo, we might find a way through this peacefully?" Hakkai was still staring at the girl.  She herself was strange to them, what with the outfit, the eyes and that hair – a strange shade of turquoise.  

"This is not where you expect to be," She finally replied after a long pause.  She gestured her hand and the ball of energy disappeared.  Simultaneously the crackling tension around them dispersed.  The barrier had lifted.  

Wow, though Gojyo.  This is bizarre.  First we get assaulted by an impish youkai, then we meet up with a really hot chick who's wearing something like Sanzo's underclothing, and now we find out that we're not where we're supposed to be?  "Anybody mind explaining anything to me?" He asked out loud.

"Please, we won't hurt you." Hakkai said gently.  The girl, who all this while had looked coolly impassive suddenly turned around.  "On the contrary… it's supposed to be the other way around." She answered.  "Very well… please come this way."

They walked through the thick forest silently, With Hakkai leading the four.  Sanzo, owing to his dissaproval of the opposite sex, walked at the very back, while Goku and Gojyo were at it again.  "Sanzo… That fruit looks good," Goku stared all around him.  All the sudden he made a grab for a fruit that lay on the forest floor.  "Don't!"

In a flash the fruit had been knocked down to the ground by the girl.  "What'd you do that for???" Goku cried, ready to fight for his food.  The girl walked over to the fruit.  "Watch." She stuck her spear into the fruit and it exploded, oozing foul smelling liquid.  Instantly Goku stepped back.  "Oh boy, saru, if you ate that, I'm not sitting anywhere near you," Gojyo intoned, his fingers pinching his nose in disgust.  "Why do monkeys always go for smelly food?"

"What?"  Goku turned red.  "You perverted kappa! I know what you're thinking, that nice lady over there – " He didn't get to finish his sentence though, because Sanzo's famous paper fan had made its appearance.  "SHI-NE!!!!" he roared as the fan went for both Gojyo and Goku.  Hakkai watched, sweat dropped as he searched their guide's face for a reaction.  "Pardon us, they're always like this, I hope you're not offended, miss." Hakkai apologized.  But the girl did not seem to mind.  "We're almost there," She pointed to a sprawling stone fortress down in the valley.  "The Citadel."

"Wow, this place is huge!" Goku said in awe.  They passed a huge courtyard, where there seems to be a horde of children mock-fighting.  Once or twice they caught an occasional bust of magic here and there.  Goku was very excited.  "Cool! Sanzo, do you think – "

"Shut up!" the gun came out and he fired three shots into the air.  Hakkai sweat dropped with a smile.  "Ah, Sanzo, you're not in a good mood, are you?"

Their guide didn't seem to be pleased.  Her eyes flickered; Hakkai took that for disapproval.  "You've scared the apprentices away."

"Tch." Sanzo lighted a cigarette.  Gojyo chuckled.  "Ah, the priest has his way of teaching, maa?"   

"Lord Mara…" Lord Mara looked up as an apprentice entered the room.  "Mistress Sarra is here… she wishes to see you."

"Show her in then… why are you letting a Guardian wait?" Lord Mara asked, irritated.  Sarra… she had not visited the Citadel for quite a while.  

Very soon Sarra entered, and with her Lord Mara saw four strange looking characters.  Sarra bowed, a short stiff bow.  "Lord Mara."

Mara nodded.  "Ah… It's a surprise to have you back, Sarra.  Are you going to teach the apprentices now?"

"No." She turned to look at her escorts, who were none other then… du-uh.  Sanzo-ikkou.  Sanzo was looking impassive, Hakkai smiling,  Gojyo… a ciggy hung at the corner of his lips as he admired the room.  Goku was still suffering from the after effects of the fan.  "They are visitors.  They inform me that they are from another place.  I will leave you to them." She bowed and exited the room.

Mara was rather at a loss.  "Ah… welcome, I think.  May I introduce myself? I am Lord Mara, Lord of the Dyraa Realm.  And you are…?"

            Seeing that the rest we're up to introductions, Hakkai hastily made theirs.  "This stony-faced gentleman, (Gojyo chulcked despite a very obvious murderous stare from Sanzo) is our High Priest, Genjyo Sanzo.  The redhead is Sha Gojyo, the teenager is Son Goku, and I am Cho Hakkai." 

"A pleasure." Mara smiled.  Sanzo saw that he had the same smile as Hakkai, a smile that didn't quite reach to his eyes.  "Any what brings you here?"

Hakkai outlined their predicament in the shortest terms possible, obliterating facts about youkais and gods… he didn't think they shared the same religion.  Mara seemed to understand.  "I see.  Well, I think I have the answer to your sudden appearance.  You see, one of our Guardians returned to the Citadel, gravely injured.  She, ah, controls dimension portals, you see.  And I believe… she might have caused your dimension to twist, but… it is rather unlikely," Mara explained apologetically.  But another idea occurred to Sanzo.  "What if there was a counterpart? Another person manipulating dimensions at the same time?"

"Well… I'm not good at technical details, but I believe it is possible.  Wait.  I will call for assistance." He snapped his fingers and a child came up.  "Summon Master Nigaki to me." Mara ordered.

In a short time the said came into the room.  (Just for visualizing purposes, imagine Nigaki as a Legolas lookalike, okay?) "You summoned me?"

"Ah, Nigaki, meet our guests."  Mara briefly introduced the group.  After listening for a while, Nigaki nodded.  "Yes, it is possible for this to occur.  It happens when a Guardian loses control of his or her emotions, or senses.  In this case, Ryudell must have caused their dimension to twist…" He smiled.  "Something like a shorted wire." He chuckled.  Mara shook his head.  'Are you still interested in that magic of your, Nigaki?  In any case, can't you help them?"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible.  Ryudell is currently unconscious, and her injuries are rather… Even if we do our best, it will be some time before she wakes up."

"But can't you…?" Mara probed lightly, anxious.  Nigaki shook his head in the negative.  "No.  Ryudell must perform it.  She must have some memory of her actions, even if she did them out of control."

Mara seemed satisfied with his answer.  "Then, I must extend my hospitality to you – " He smiled at them.  "Perhaps you will stay here, at the Citadel?"

"I am sorry, Lord Mara," Nigaki bowed.  "There are no quarters available in the Citadel right now.  Perhaps they will agree to stay at my place?"

Mara gave his consent.  Bowing low, he exited the room.  "The best of luck, friends," Mara nodded, smiling as the four exited after Nigaki.

'So you're from another dimension, huh?" Nigaki smiled.  "We get people from different time eras mostly.  But you're the first from a different dimension."

"Excuse me, but… you seem rather at ease… you're not afraid of us?" Hakkai asked.  Nigaki laughed.  "I should if you have powers! You see… ah.  I should explain.  Since my hut is quite a distance from here, perhaps I can explain…

"Dyraa Realm is a realm of magic.  There are individuals who can control things… elements, and such.  Children who have signs of power are sent to the Citadel to develop their powers.  And such… when they are ready, they are put through a task… to choose those worth of becoming apprentices to us, Guardians.

"Guardians are powerful individuals who have obtained the Key – the official recognition of a portal.  Sort of like pets who only recognize those carrying the Key.  In battle, Portals will respond to those with Keys; a way to safeguard ourselves should we get attacked.  Those who fail, either die, or give up their powers to become ordinary people.  It's rather vicious." Nigaki smiled.  "However, there are some who escape, and these are known as Sorcerers.  Though they are not the only evil characters." Nigaki laughed.  "I'm sorry… it must seem rather complicated."

"Not at all… Gojyo said lazily.  "It's a pretty simple concept.  The strong survives, the weak dies." _Pretty much what we live by, _he thought silently_.  _


	3. Chapter 3 Complications

Disclaimer: As usual applies to everything.

28 December 2002

All throughout this exchange, Sanzo had been quiet.  Obviously he was displeased at the unexpected turn of events… not when they're so near to their goal.  But he had to keep his temper in check anyway.  He maybe impatient, but he knows when to keep his trap shut.  It seems like Gojyo and Goku are right at home though…

"Wow… neat place!" Was Goku's first reaction to Nigaki's home.  The latter grinned sheepishly.  "I'm sorry about the mess…"

"Is this some kind of – contraption?" Gojyo gawked at a strange mass of wires and blinking diodes on a table.  Nigaki hurriedly took it away.  'Well, it's supposed to be a simple tracking device…"

Hey…" Goku blinked.  "Aren't those things waaaaay after this time…?"

"Pretty smart, monkey," Gojyo chuckled.  "The fresh air must've done you some good."

"It seems to be functional," Hakkai examined it carefully.  "How did you make it?"

"It's actually and ancient technology," Nigaki said, smiling.  "Long before this Realm was one, there was an ancient civilization that did not possess supernatural powers – they made things like these to work.  Then humans… evolved.  The powers of the mind took over, and soon such things were forgotten, besides they brought so much pain and suffering, not to mention mass destruction.  Such technology was forbidden, and no one else remembers it now, except me, and Ryudell."

"If we're to believe you,' Sanzo said calmly, "You must be over a thousand years old."      

'Ah, yes…" Nigaki laughed.  "Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to tell you.  "I'm… an exception.  In this world, there are supposed to be two things that you cannot control – life and death.  But I, I can.  I am already 7000 years old…" He smiled in amusement as Goku half fell from his chair.  "Pretty old," Gojyo cracked up with laughter.  "Now Goku here can be regarded as a teenager!" He received a quick kick in the shins for that by the ever-offended Goku.  Hakkai smiled.  "Well, that makes you our senior then. Please proceed."

"I am the Keeper of Life." He cast a mournful look outside the window.  Far ahead, through the trees, there were distant lights… another hut.

"How do you keep life? Eat?" Goku's bottomless pit was already rumbling in hunger.  Hakkai hurriedly rushed to his aid.  

"Not exactly…" Nigaki smiled and headed to the kitchen, where the foursome followed.  "Portals are like us – they have different personalities, and respond differently to different people.  Some are stubborn, some are strong, but of course, it all depends on us Guardians.  Strange isn't it?" He laid out dish after dish on the table.  Goku, apparently too hungry to care, gobbled up whatever he could see.  

"But you surely can control them?" Hakkai inquired rather fascinated.  This portal thing… it was something like his own qi power, relying on the strength of the spirit.  

"Yes, we can." Nigaki smiled.  "Guardians who hold the key – " He indicated to the tiny sliver of crystal set in the center of his forehead, "Can control their portals freely.  But too much use can result in injury, as Ryudell's case, or sometimes death.  That is why we have the Citadel." He beamed as Goku burped his satisfaction.  "Do you like it?"

"He likes it so much that he left us hungry," Gojyo grumbled as he beheld the empty plates.  "Brainless monkey.  Don't you have a thought for others?"

"Hey, kappa, you were staring open-mouthed at his story that your asparagus fell out! What was a man to do?!" Goku said in indignation.  Gojyo's cigarette feel out in rage.  "Of all the – " He hastily cut short because a very annoyed looking Sanzo had aimed his gun at him.  "Shut up." He said in a deadly voice.  

"Ah…" Nigaki chuckled.  Hakkai was looking sheepish again.  "It's alright.  I don't mind it.  It's a welcome change anyway.  This place is getting to be a drag after all these years."

"You sure picked up some language," Gojyo observed.  Nigaki chuckled.  "Yes… I'm wondering when I'm going to die."

"You control the Life Portal, so that means you're going to live forever?" Sanzo asked icily.  Nigaki paused.  "It doesn't mean that way, Priest Sanzo.  Nobody lives forever.  My powers allow me to live longer," He watched as Gojyo and Goku run out of the house for a spot of jousting.  Hakkai, sweat dropping, also went outside with Hakuryuu.  The little dragon seems to like it here.

"Then the Keeper of Death must have a hard time fighting his own demise," Sanzo lighted a cigarette.  Nigaki's head jerked towards Sanzo.  For a moment he was speechless.  "It maybe so," He said finally.  "The Death Gate has been without a Keeper for centuries… now its Keeper is having a hard time controlling a Gate that can control her.  For the Death Gate is the cursed gate, and its Keepers will suffer for their powers, great as they are."

Just then there was an enormous yell and a loud explosion sound.  Alarmed, Nigaki and Sanzo hurried outside, where they were met with a horrifying sight.  

Gojyo and Hakkai were thrown on the floor, their clothes torn and bloodied.  "Goku?"

"ARGH!!!"

A huge winged monster hovered a hundred meters or so above them, visible only by its dark shadowy form.  And Sanzo caught Goku's yells coming from the monster! "Baka saru…" He cursed as he whipped out his exorcism gun.  But it was no good, it was too dark, and he might risk hurting Goku.  He turned to Nigaki.  The Guardian was focusing on the monster.  "It's a magical creation," he said quietly. "But it is too dark."

"Then bring forth the light."

Nigaki turned in surprise at the speaking form.  It was from the edge of the trees, and he could see nothing.  But he knew.  He concentrated and the whole plain burst in a dazzling flash of white.  In the split second of the aftermath, they heard a bloodcurdling shriek and the monster hurtled to the ground.  Well, it missed the ground, and crashed through Nigaki's roof instead.  Everybody winced.  Only Sanzo was impassive.  

Hakkai was Gojyo struggled up and ran to the scene.  "Goku?"

"Yeah…" came a feeble reply.  Sanzo came forward and helped search through the rubble until the pulled out the little monkey.  "You alright?" Sanzo asked.

"Guess not," Goku groaned.  He was in a rather bad shape.  Otherwise, he was standing.  

"Heh.  Guess that teaches you not to go waving you Nyoibou in the air, huh?" Gojyo chuckled.

Sanzo had stood back from the group.  Out of the corner of his eye, he was watching Nigaki.  The man was walking to the edge of the forest.

Nigaki slowly approached the trees.  "Thank you."

"I sensed its presence," came the reply.  "There is no need to thank me."

"Sarra…" Nigaki's face was troubled.  

Sarra stepped forward into the light.  Her light gray eyes did not show any hint of uneasiness, or anger.  They were calm and calculating, assessing the situation with the precision born of many years of training.  "The creature was probably one of Media's creations.  She loves to put poison in her creatures.  Have any of them suffered direct contact with it?"

            "Oh," Nigaki's eyebrows arched in surprise.  "Goku – "

            "YARKH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku withered on the ground, convulsed in pain.  Fire was shooting through his veins, burning in his head, needles were pushing their way outwards from his body.  "What is happening?" Hakkai cried in confusion.  His qi treatment had no effect on Goku whatsoever.  He was attempting to try again when a hand rested on his shoulder.  In surprise, he watched as Sarra kneeled next to him.  "Let me help," she said quietly.  She gently laid a hand on Goku's head.  A diffused blue light spread from her hands and seemed to be absorbed into his body.  Almost immediately, Goku's tremors subsided.  Hakkai watched in amazement at this miracle, but he felt Sarra's hand lightly grip his shoulder as she worked. 

            Soon Goku was back to normal – bruised, but otherwise fine.  Hakkai breathed freely.  Sanzo on the other hand, was furious.  "Saru! Trust you to attract trouble!" His hand came out and nearly hit Goku's head if it wasn't for Sarra's intervening hand.  She glared (did she glare?) at Sanzo.  "It wasn't his fault.  Hit me, if you want." She lightly slapped his hand away.  Then she turned to Nigaki.  "These people need shelter, and so do you.  Hurry to the Citadel now, I think it's going to rain." Indeed the sky seemed darker than it was.  Hakkai was alarmed.  "Oh no…"

            "Hurry," Nigaki urged them.  He supported Gojyo, and Hakkai carried Goku.  Nigaki turned to Sanzo.  "I'm sorry, but please help Sarra back to her hut." 

"She can go – "

"No," Nigaki persisted gently.  "You can go.  She needs help."

Sanzo was speechless for a moment.  At last he turned around and saw Sarra already heading towards the forest, but even at this distance he saw that her steps were unsteady.  He made an impatient "Tch."

Gojyo stared as Sanzo headed towards the trees.  "Oh, boy," He muttered.  "If he lives through this one, he's gonna be hell irritated!"                


	4. Chapter 4 death is guarenteed

Disclaimer applies to everything.

30 December 2002

Author's note: Thanx for all the reviews so far, appreciated greatly.  I like this fic very much myself, and keep modifying ideas to fit the characters better! Read on!

Sarra forced her legs to take another step.  The same needle-sharp pain that Goku experienced earlier were torturing her now, making every step pure torture.  She drew her arms around her, trying to drive the pain away.  This was the deadliest poison she had encountered so far.  Her body, though accustomed to many different poisons practically withered under this one.  She knew how dangerous the situation was.

            Just as she was about to give up and drop to the ground, a miraculous arm supported her and helped her back to her feet.  She wondered if this was the Gate's tricks again.  But it felt solid enough, warm even.  Through the red haze of pain, she looked up and saw a familiar face, though not what she deemed friendly.  "Please let me go," she stated simply.  The face looked down on her in something like contempt.  "If I do I must the biggest idiot in the world." He replied, his voice without malice.  Without humour either.  Sarra turned her face away.  She hated aides.  But she grudgingly admitted that his support was needed for her already ill state.  However, there was one more thing that she knew she had to handle on her own.

            Sanzo slowly supported her through the trees, keeping his other hand on his gun.  Even though he had not seen youkais (He doubted that they exist here) any living breathing creature can still be taken down by a bullet.   

            There was an ear-splitting screech and a group of strange creatures ran towards them.  Sanzo quickly drew his gun.  "Stay still."

            "That's supposed to be my line," Sarra replied weakly.  With the screech, she heard another sound – a low, humming sound that crept into her mind and spread slowly, tantalizingly lessening her pains.  "No.." She whispered and pushed Sanzo away.  The latter didn't mind anyway, he let her sink to the ground as he aimed his gun at one of their attackers.  "Good evening," Sanzo said, his eyes travelling from one to another.  One of them, presumably the leader came rushing towards him, face screwed up in malice.  "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

            One shot, and he collapsed to the ground.  Sanzo looked at the rest of them.  "I said good evening," and without the slightest change of expression, he blew their brains apart.  

            Sarra watched all this with a little awe.  This stranger can kill! And he has no qualms about it either.

            _You're that way too, you know… I can help you kill better._

            Sarra clenched her fists.  The Gate was creeping into her mind, taking advantage of her weakened status to try and take over her soul.  Disobedient Gate! I will determine how and when to use you…

            _You're too weak…_

            There was a sudden movement, so subtle that Sarra only managed to see it out of the corner of her eye.  Another one… and he's headed towards Sanzo!

            _Let me help you, rest your mind… _

            Sarra couldn't stand it.     

            _I'm your KEEPER!_

            With a scream she released a huge amount of energy to block out the voice.  To regain control of her mind, but most of all to stop the pain.  

            Sanzo was nearly thrown forwards when the blast hit him.  He reeled around in shock, gun at the ready.  What the hell…?

            His heart nearly stopped as he beheld the girl – just a moment ago unable to stand, now standing calmly, as if nothing had happened.  Her energy swirled around her like wind, although her hair whipped around her like live turquoise snakes, her steel-grey eyes reflected ruthless calm.  With a swift movement of her hand, she seemed to pull an invisible chain that sent the hidden mercenary crashing to earth.  

            Sanzo steadily aimed his gun.  "Don't you idiots know when to quit?"

            "Forgive me, Mistress." The quaking figure trembled at her feet.  Sanzo felt a twinge of regret for the poor guy.  He was following orders.  But there was no room for regret once you've done something, he thought.  He was about to slam a bullet into the mercenary's head when Sarra stepped forwards and gripped the man's neck, raising him almost two feet into the air – single handed.  

            "With me, death is guaranteed." She said calmly before throwing the man high into the air, screaming murder.  So high he went that he momentarily disappeared from view.  The wind around Sarra died down and she turned to face Sanzo.  "Are you hurt?"

            Sanzo chose not to reply.  He strode over and placed his arm under her shoulders again.  Sarra accepted his arm, but sooner had she stepped forward then she collapsed.  This time she fainted.  "Idiot…" Sanzo swore, stranded.  What was he to do? The house wasn't very far off now, but he couldn't drag her… realizing any other option wasn't available, he grimaced and scooped her into his arms.  He was a little relieved to know that she wasn't heavy, but even in unconsciousness, he could see that she was still suffering.

            "What happened?"

            Sanzo heard Nigaki's footsteps coming towards him.  'She passed out," He said curtly and began walking again.  Nigaki came up to his side, and looked at Sarra.  "She used the Gate?"

            "I don't know what she used," Sanzo growled, "But she definitely overtaxed herself."

            Nigaki shook his head.  "She always did what she wanted.  We couldn't stop her even if we  tried.  She could've killed us all."

            Sanzo passed him a quizzical look as they entered the hut.  In there, he received a shock.  Her hut was like… more like a prison.  A single window faced the world, and there was only a low shelf which he guessed served as a table, and a bed.  Another room adjoining to it served as a storage area.  He gently laid her down on her bed.  "What kind of woman lives like this?"

Nigaki merely smiled, but it was bitter.  "A cursed one, High Priest.  Pretty homey, don't you think?"

            Sanzo looked around the place again.  It reminded him of Goku's cell where he was imprisoned for so many years.  He mentally noted not to bring the monkey here.  "What do you mean cursed? Diseased?"

"You can say that…" Nigaki felt Sarra's forehead.  "She would have trouble recovering though… Goku's poison seemed to be pretty bad."

            Sanzo calmly lighted a cigarette.  He still saw Sarra a moment ago, cold eyes that showed no mercy, emanating power so strong that it was suffocating.  He shivered slightly… her expressionless face since the day they met her, but her actions were those of a normal person – ready to protect…

            He remembered her pain, her arrogance at his aid, and her desperate attempt to rid her body of the poison.  He could almost feel her thoughts – Block everything, even if it means death.

            Death.

            _With me, death is a guarantee…_

            "Mercenary of Death…" He suddenly said, half a whisper.  Nigaki smiled a little.  "Yes… that is true.  You probably have seen what she was capable of.  She can make or break us, it was only her respect for us that she did not attempt anything… even I can't stop her if she's put her mind to it."

            "Idiot." Sanzo said impatiently and walked out of the room.

            Nigaki watched him go.  "I wonder…" He said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5 Battle of disovery

Disclaimer applies to everything

31 December 2002

Happy New Year everybody! May this year bring us prosperity and good health (And a whole lot of ideas for fanfics…)

Chapter 5 Battle of Discovery

            Sanzo slowly walked towards the Citadel's yawning entrance.  Somewhere in the shadows, he saw a small glow of light – the end of a cigarette.  "Don't you think it's a little cold for a walk, Gojyo?"

            Gojyo emerged from the shadows, grinning.  "Nah, I couldn't smoke up there… Goku keeps whining and the window's too narrow for me to lean out.  So what's a fella to do?"

            Sanzo made an impatient noise.  'What floor?"

            Gojyo pointed up.  "Exercise, monk.  You gotta be in shape, you know.  We can't have you wadding around wielding a gu – " He quickly dodged as Sanzo fired a bullet at him.  Geez, he thought grumpily.  If Sanzo were a cowboy, he's win a quickdraw anytime.  Be it in any shape he is.  But still, imagining Sanzo as a roly-poly holy was tickling.

            Hakkai looked up from his reading as Sanzo entered.  'How is Sarra?"

            "Alive," Sanzo grunted and took off his robes.  Hakkai suddenly laughed.  Sanzo glared at him.  "What're you laughing at?"

            'Ah, no…" Hakkai grinned.  "It's just that… Miss Sarra wears, ah, she looks nice in your uh…"

            'Underclothing," Gojyo finished, cracking up with laughter.  Sanzo chose not to reply.  Gojyo sat on the floor, convulsed in mirth.  'I can't believe it!  Of all the things I expect a girl to wear… bwahahahaha!!!!"

            Sanzo really felt like strangling Gojyo.  He had been through a rough day, not to mention a rough night, and these goons are having a joke at his expense.  "I'm retiring.  Good night."

            "Ah, sweet dreams, Sanzo,"  Hakkai looked over to another bed where Goku lay snoring. 

            Sarra slowly got up.  Her body was aching, but somebody had bathed her cuts and left a small pail of water next to her bed.  She vaguely remembered Sanzo and Nigaki, but her battered mind didn't recall more.  That's what happens when she uses too much power, or when her body receives too much pain.

            The small plain outside her hut was fresh with morning dew, and she walked around it slowly, coaxing her body to loosen up again.  Then she headed towards the waterfalls behind the forest to meditate.  She had to keep her Gate under control…

            "Ah, Sanzo, your robes are spoilt…" Hakkai said in dismay as he examined Sanzo's sakaya.  Sanzo watched with a cigarette at the corner of his mouth.  "So?"

            "Ah, No… do you remember that there is a little ceremony that we have to attend tonight? Oh, you were asleep.  Lord Mara came and told us… as guests, we are the honoured party," Hakkai sweatdropped at Sanzo's obvious dislike.  Sanzo certainly dislike big crowds.  Or returning favours.  

            "A ceremony?" Goku's delighted voice broke through the silence.  He looked at Sanzo eagerly.  "Sanzo, there's gonna be lots of food, right? Come on, let's go, please…" He begged, tugging at Sanzo's arm.  

            "Baka!" Sanzo growled through gritted teeth.  But he had to give in.  Goku would do anything when it comes to food, and he was afraid that he might go to all ends of Sanzo forbade him to attend.  "Alright.  Hakkai?"

            'Ah, I'll clean your robes.." Hakkai smiled.  "But Sanzo, why don't you freshen up while I clean them? Gojyo is bathing in the rock pool at the back of the Citadel…"

            Displeased he was at the thought of getting in a pool with Gojyo, he went anyway.  True enough, he saw Gojyo leaning against the edge, a blissful look on his face.  He quirked his eyebrow when he saw Sanzo approaching.  "What's this? The corrupt monk finally wants to purify himself???" 

            That comment made Sanzo decide to enter the water fully clothed.

            The water was cool, and Sanzo plunged his head underwater to cool his head.  The pool was really deep, and the water clear, so Sanzo looked around, admiring the play of light underwater.  It was at that moment that he caught a small tunnel leading away from the pool.  It was discreet, and only thanks to the light that Sanzo saw it.  He came up for air, thinking about it.  Then he made up his mind.  He plunged down again and headed for the hole.

            Gojyo watched him dive to the other end of the pool.  That monk taking my exercise advice seriously?

            Sanzo swam into the hole.  He expected it to be pitch dark, but up ahead he saw a pinprick of light.  Feeling curious, he swam on.  The hole turned out to be a tunnel, and a long one at that.  Sanzo swam quickly, and soon emerged in another pool.  It was then that he saw it – a huge alligator-like creature charging towards him.  Not wanting to be chow, he swam up and broke the surface of the water close to the edge, and nearly yelled in shock.

            Sarra was meditating on a rock when she heard Ruzzar splash into the water.  Ah…some punk from the Citadel must have come through the tunnel in hopes of catching some of the women from the village bathing.  Too bad… when Sarra is around, she summons her creature to guard.  Well… the pervert might have scuttled though the tunnel now…

            The water at her feet suddenly broke and a golden head emerged.  Too startled to move, Sarra stared in shock at the person, who was also giving her the same look.

            Sanzo.

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  They both yelled, and just that moment Ruzzar burst out from the water, teeth bared.  Sarra looked up horrified at her creature.  'Ruzzar, stop!"

            It twisted in midair and fell back into the water.  Sarra sighed in relief.  Then she furiously turned on Sanzo.  The latter had hauled himself up from the water and sat next to her.  'What was that?"

            'My pervert repellent," She shot back, driving her point home.  That enraged Sanzo.  "Are you calling me a pervert?!"

            "Any other suggestions? Holy Priest?" she asked edgily.  It was then did she notice it.  Her eyes narrowed.  "Is that my clothes?"

            "No, It's mine.  Don't ask why." Sanzo snapped back.  That made Sarra stung.  "You're pretty grumpy, aren't you?"

            "Yeah? Who's got a face carved from granite?" Sanzo inquired, a mocking smile on his lips. 

            'You – " Sarra raised her hand to slap Sanzo for his cruel remark, but the monk was faster.  He stopped her hand and with one swift movement, threw her into the water.  She screamed as she plunged in, and somehow that made it funny.  Sanzo sort of snorted, and then sot of giggled, and soon his shoulders were shaking with laughter.  Sarra emerged from the water and glared nastily at his laughing form.  'Two can play at that game," She hissed and lunged at the Monk, dragging him into the water.

            For Sanzo, twice getting wet was enough. He wrestled to release her grip, but she was strong.  They wrestled underwater; Sanzo trying to pull upwards, and Sarra, grinning, pulling him deeper.  Finally, realizing that escape was not possible (He had tried to kick at her, but she wasn't affected) he pulled her arm and gripped her tightly, forcing her to lose air.  That did it.  She struggled, eyes murderously glaring into his deep violet ones, and soon the both of them broke the water's surface, gasping for air.  "That… That wasn't fair." Sarra gasped, and Sanzo grinning.  That smile took her breath away.  She had never noticed it – but now she saw him smiling.  "You're smiling." She said bluntly.  Sanzo's smile vanished, but there was still a lingering shadow.  "You did too."

            It was absurd, a part of her mind screamed.  Suddenly the situation weighed on her; she was still in Sanzo's embrace, and the feel of his arms, the warm wall of his chest made her heart skip.  She was confused.  "Sanzo?" She half-whispered.  She didn't think she needed to be louder.  His face was close – so close that their breath mingled; so close that she couldn't escape those eyes.  They were deep, mysterious, and seemed to draw her whole soul into them.  Warning bells screamed, but she couldn't get away.

            Sanzo gazed into those chilly grey eyes.  Not chilly, his mind countered.  They were… strange.  Sparkling, like water.  He was dimly aware of her body pressed to his, but he wasn't sure if this was the cause for the sudden ache somewhere in his body.  His eyes travelled down her face, and lingered on her lips.  They were slightly parted and very, very near.  Dare he?                 


	6. Chapter 6 First Assault

Disclaimer applies to everything

3 January 2003

Author's note: Sorry bout the delay… got caught up in stuff! Anyway, here's th sixth chapter, hope you guys can read n review, thanx everybody who gave good comments, really appreciate it!

At that moment Sarra felt it – the Gate's malicious fingers creeping into her mind.  Damn! She cursed inwardly and quickly cleared her brain from the foggy sensations she was feeling.  Apparently Sanzo sensed it too, because his look had changed to his usual sullen face.  Sarra looked up at his face calmly.  "I think I'm warm enough now, thank you."

            Sanzo made an impatient noise.  He let her go, feeling the cold water fill in the warm space between them.  "Tell that pet of your to keep his fangs to himself."

            'Too bad." Sarra climbed out of the water.  "He likes perverts."

            Sanzo did not answer.  He did not reply to the word 'pervert'.  He slowly slid back into the water and swam back towards the hole.  

            Sarra watched him go.  Part of her wanted to pull him back – the other wanted to give him a beating for intervening her private space.  The little voice in her told her that he was dangerous… the little encounter easily tipped her balance, and The Gate tried to take over again.  Darn, she clenched her fists, I can't let relax my control at all!

            Sometimes she wondered why was she cursed with this Gate… why she had to train herself to be cruel, why she couldn't enjoy life like other Guardians…Other Gates helped their Keepers, but her Gate was about the nastiest of the lot.  And the most powerful.

            Mara entered his office.  Inside, a thin, pale woman awaited with a scroll in her hand.  Mara looked at her expectantly.  "Well?"

            The woman, the Secretary of the Guardians, bowed low.  "Sorceress Medea has sent word that she is ready to meet you, the coming full moon, Lord Mara."

            'Good." Mara nodded briskly.  

            "And she has added that there will be an additional number to our party this time… a powerful Sorcerer that calls himself Sorcerer Kikuri."

            Mara furrowed his brow.  "He's unknown to me."

            "Sorceress Medea explains no further."

            Mara leaned back in his chair.  A new Sorcerer? Medea would not trust anyone, unless he is powerful enough to aid their plan.

            Their Plan.

            Control of Dyraa and the elimination of the Guardians.  Without them, this realm would fall at his feet.  Mara snorted.  He maybe titled Lord of the Realm, but he wasn't the strongest Guardian.  Even Ryudell was stronger than him, but the ultimate power lay in Nigaki.  The 7000 year old Guardian, whose powers surpassed any other.  His power, the Gate of Life, enabled him to live longer, possibly even immortal.  Nigaki was the one who gave him the title, but it was also Nigaki who oversaw every decision.

            No more, swore Mara.  No more shall I follow that man's words.  I shall reclaim what is supposed to be mine.  Unfortunately, setbacks are everywhere.  And now, the appearance of the Mercenary of Death.  Who would have thought that that little girl who appeared powerless could turn out to be the biggest threat?  She alone could destroy the whole realm if she wished – but she was a Guardian, and she upheld her vows.  Well, Mara smiled evilly, Her, Nigaki and Ryudell were the only ones who posed trouble.  The other Guardians had no vision, no principals, living on the name of the Guardians.  They would serve him out of fear.

            The thought gave him pleasure.  But again, unexpected things have happened… the four people who came from another dimension.  They seem to be a plain lot, but all the same he didn't want them around.  The sooner they return to their dimension the better.  Or better still…

            "Wow, for someone who can't stand water, you were pretty good," Gojyo grinned as Sanzo resurfaced back in the rock pool.  Judging by the innocent look, Sanzo guessed Gojyo didn't have a hint of what had happened.  He was about to retaliate with an appropriate retort when he heard it – thudding footsteps like an elephant, and – 

            "SANZO!!!!" Goku yelled and leapt high and executed a somersault.

            It was lucky Sanzo shut his mouth quickly because Goku came crashing down and sent a wave washing over Sanzo.  The latter could merely stagger back to the edge of the pond.

            'Ah, Sanzo, I brought towels…" Hakkai came around, but stopped in blank amazement.  "Why are you dressed?"

            Sanzo refused to answer, instead he snatched a towel and walked back inside.  He heard Gojyo's strangled laughter though, and kept in mind to deliver a bullet the next time the redhead caused trouble.  So engrossed were his thoughts that he didn't realize that he had made a wrong turning somewhere and ended up in a different chamber.  He stopped and stared.

            It was a room similar to his, but filled with runes and patterns that he supposed must be magical.  In the center of the room was a table, and a women lay on it, seemingly fast asleep.  But he noticed that she sported bandages on several parts of her body.

            "Hey you, what are you doing here???"

            The demand made him turn around.  Judging by the sparkling red chakra on his forehead, the person must be a guardian.  His offender changed once he saw who it was.  "Priest Sanzo?"

            Sanzo did not reply.  He motioned to the sleeping figure.  'Who's that?"

            "Ah, that is Mistress Ryudell," he smiled.  "As you can see, she is still unconscious.  Pray have patience, we are trying very hard to restore her health."

            Sanzo approached the figure.  He felt it -  the nearer he got, the more intense the atmosphere became.  "What is this? Magic?" he looked around the room.

            "Protection spells," the Guardian replied proudly.  "And of course, healing ones.  They're strong enough, of course – " he paused, and then added as an afterthought, "But Mistress Sarra still insists on assisting to heal Mistress Ryudell."

            "Assist?" Sanzo wondered.  "Isn't she the Guardian of Death?"

            'Well, yes, and that makes it all the better, doesn't it? She can absorb people's injuries as her own, as she won't die easily." The Guardian explained.  Sanzo nodded a little.  He remembered the night when Goku was poisoned, and he realized that the shaking wasn't just overtaxed body, but the pain…

            "Excuse me, Priest Sanzo, but this is actually a restricted area, may I accompany you out?"

            Sanzo did not reply.  He simply excused himself.  When he finally found his room again, everybody was ready.   "Ah, Sanzo, what took you?" Hakkai had laid out his sakaya on the bed.  Gojyo and Goku were playing bridge.  Sanzo's sharp eyes caught Gojyo trying to pull a fake card on the monkey, but apparently Goku saw it, and soon they were engaged in a fight again.

"Ah, Sanzo, you're going to dirty your robes again," Hakkai countered cheerfully when Sanzo cursed loudly because his warning shots brought bits of cobwebs and dust onto his head.  After that the room became relatively quiet again, because Gojyo went outside to scout some chicks, and Sanzo reread yesterday's newspaper.  Goku, out of boredom went to play with some of the apprentices.  "Don't hurt them," Hakkai called after him.  For a boy of eighteen, Goku had the strength of fifty men.

All too soon the shadows crossed the sky and the activity in the Citadel dwindled as everybody exited outside.  An apprentice came to their room.  "Masters, Lord Mara invites you to the ordination ceremony.  He awaits you at the hall."   

"Sanzo, hurry, let's go down!" Goku tugged at Sanzo's sakaya.  "I smell roast pig… or something like roast pig…"

            "I think it's roasted monkey," teased Gojyo.  "Or something like monkey,"

'Shut it, you." Sanzo thwacked both of them unceremoniously.  He glanced outside the window.  Outside, torches have been lit and he saw that a stage had been erected facing a sand arena.  They followed the apprentice down to the entrance.

Not just Lord Mara.  Standing next to him was Nigaki, resplendent in a shining silver robe and sword, and next to him, was Sarra.  She certainly looks like the Death Mercenary, thought Gojyo eerily as he surveyed her attire.  She wore robes of a deep black fringed with gold thread, and she carried a polished spear – the same one she used to threaten Sanzo on their first encounter.  Mara was his usual jovial self.  "Is everyone here? Good," He motioned for Sarra to walk in front.  Nigaki waited on the four friends.  "Sarra will lead the procession… That way she can prevent anything or anyone that might attack Lord Mara," Nigaki explained.  True enough,  Sarra lead the procession, but anyone could see she had no impression for it whatsoever.  They climbed the platform and soon they were seated, except Sarra and Nigaki.  They stood at either end of the platform, on guard.  The other Guardians mulled around the lower platform, enjoying the show.  

"What kind of crap did you force me into?" hissed Sanzo to Hakkai, a little over half an hour into the program.  The ordination began with oaths, and little mock fights that was really dull.  After about an hour,  even Goku was sleepy.  'Sanzo, I'm sleepy.  And hungry.  When are we gonna eat?" He whined sleepily.  Even Sanzo hadn't the heart to whack his head.  

"Good," Mara nodded after a while.  "Only four left? Excellent.  Time for the grand finale then,"  He rose and the whole arena fell silent.  He surveyed the four survivors intently.  "I congratulate you on your splendid performance.  However, these is one last task for you… and in this final bout, only one will emerge the winner.  The remaining three will serve as instructors at the Citadel.  Fight!' He boomed.  "Fight for your place as a Guardian! Now," He turned to Sarra, who swept forward silently and jumped down from the platform, landing easily.  She faced the four young boys with no expression at all, while the four, observed Sanzo, were practically quaking in fear.   

"Mistress Sarra, Guardian of Death," Mara intoned solemnly.  Then he chuckled.  "Never fear, she won't attack you.  In fact, you must do your best to attack her – " Sarra held out a long chain, at the end which was attached a golden key; "And try to take the key away from her.  Mistress Sarra will make no move to harm you, only to defend and evade.  Is everybody clear? Good.  BEGIN!!!!"

The four apprentices were hesitant, but one quickly gathered his wits and lunged at Sarra.  The latter lazily dodged.  "Too slow."

Another, and another, but Neither could lay even a hair on Sarra.  She hardly left the ground, instead crouched, bent, swevered and generally looked like a flexible pole which no one could hit.  Realizing that private attacks were worthless, the four combined attacks, and this time they used magic.  Sarra calmly deflected each spell, all the while looking quite bored.  It was then did she hear it – a loud roar, and suddenly one part of the audience were engulfed in flames.  Sarra quickly looked upwards.

A huge dragon-like creature was hovering  above them, visible in the bright light.  Sarra thrust her arm upwards and sent a bolt of energy sizzling through the air and hit right on target.  To her enormous surprise, there seemed to be no damage.  She wheeled around the the platform, where Nigaki was ready with his sword.  'Nigaki! Protect Lord Mara and the others!"

Nigaki understood.  He turned to Sanzo, but to his horror they had disappeared.  He rushed to the barriers and looked down – "Priest Sanzo!"

Sanzo halted in his steps, but Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai kept on running.  "We don't need protection," He cocked his gun and continued running.  

"Nyoi-Bou!" Goku summoned his faithful staff and jumped high into the air.  Sarra meanwhile was directly below it.  A Red Fang, she thought.  Medea's creature.  Goku swung his staff hard, but the creature was quick to dodge.  It caught sight of Sanzo on the ground and suddenly burst a stream of flames at the monk.

"Watch out!" Hakkai rushed to the rescue.  His barrier just saved Sanzo from becoming charred flesh.  Sanzo growled and fired a shot at the Red Fang.  Sarra quickly summoned the Gate to her aid.  

Meanwhile there was another commotion.  "Medea's men are swarming the grounds!" yelled a Guardian.  Sanzo turned to Hakkai.  "Go and help the others.  Me and Goku will take care of this thing."

Hakkai nodded.  Nigaki followed suit, and so did Gojyo.  

Sarra channeled the Gate's power to her spear, and threw it at the Red Fang.  "Goku, get out of the way!"

Goku quckly jumped away just as the spear hit the Red Fang's neck.  With a scream, it whitered… and nearly 5 tonnes of scale and flesh plummeted to the ground.  From her view, Sarra saw what Goku could not see – "SANZO!!!"  
            "Wha – Sanzo!" Goku screamed.  Sanoz heard it all, but he knew too… he was directly under the thing.  Shit, I'm not gonna die, he cursed, but he couldn't escape.  He looked up and could just stare at the falling creature…and then it hit something and bounced off, 100 meters away.  Sanzo looked around and saw Sarra standing near him, arms outstrethed.  She had formed a barrier in the nick of time.  But clearly she didn't expect the thing to be so heavy.  She was wincing in pain.

"You're okay?" Sanzo asked.  Sarra did not answer.  "We still have company."

In the moment of the aftermath, almost a hundred of Medea's men had surrounded the.  Sanzo and Sarra glared at them.  "They're trained in magic." Sarra observed.  Sanzo snorted.  "Magic or not, anybody who gets in my way will die."

"Right on, corrupt monk," drawled a voice and in a split second ten or so of their attacker were thrown high into the air.  

Hhaki came through, with Gojyo, and soo they had formed a circle facing outwards.  "Sanzo, I'm hungry," whined Goku.  Gojyo playfully hit him.  "Get through this first, you idiot!"

"EH? Is that it?!" Goku grinned mischevously.  "Then, what are we waiting for?"


	7. Chapter 7 Life and Death

Disclaimer applies to everything  
  
13 January 2003  
  
Author's note: Sorry bout the delay. got caught up in stuff! Anyway, here's the seventh chapter, hope you guys can read n review, thanx everybody who gave good comments, really appreciate it!  
  
The battle was intense, as was the concentration on everyone's face. The only person who could still smile was Goku - even Hakkai was having a hard time with the numbers. "Sanzo, they're too many," Hakkai said after saving Sanzo from an axe-wielding maniac. Sanzo did not reply. His bullets drove into anyone within shooting range, but he was tired too. "We have to get away from here."  
  
Getting away was the last thing they could do. Sarra darted around, her spear piercing without mercy. Even so, she knew she was reaching her limit. Rage was building up inside of her as she saw that their numbers kept on growing - fast! "Damn you, Medea." She growled and stopped in her tracks. She surveyed everything with contempt, feeling the anger burning. Are you calling me?  
  
Yes. Come to my aid! She screamed silently in her mind. Then came the answer. I hear and I obey.  
  
Almost immediately the air around them begin to twist slowly but surely, until everyone of them had stopped to stare at Sarra. Stare and tremble. "She's summoning the Gate! Run!!!!"  
  
"Eh?" Goku blinked. "Who's summoning what?"  
  
But none wasted any time. They ran for their lives, while Sarra watched coldly. "Cowards. Die." As if on command, the man screamed in pain and dropped to the ground - dead. One by one they fell, until none remained.  
  
Almost as sudden as it happened, the wind dropped down and all was still. Not even a sound could be heard. Sarra began walking towards her house, stepping over dead bodies. The four friends could merely stare. "Really cool," Goku said excitedly. Gojyo promptly thwacked his head. "Idiot! She could have killed us!"  
  
"But she's not going to, right?" Goku rubbed his head, feeling sore. "She's a bit chilly, but - "  
  
"Idiot!" Sanzo roared because a dart narrowly missed his cheek. He promptly fired a few bullets. A loud scream told him that his aim was perfect.  
  
"Nah, Sanzo, remind me not to poke you," Gojyo chuckled as he lighted a cigarette. He too began walking back to the Citadel, followed by the rest. "I wonder if the food is still there? What if they destroyed the food, huh?" Goku mused out loud.  
  
"Stupid monkey. Worst that can happen is the food'll get trampled."  
  
"What?!"  
  
To Goku's delight there was still food, and the four of them joined the other Guardians who had fought hard. Of course, Goku ate as much as for nearly ten people, so that he earned strange stares from everybody. Hakkai had to explain, in the best terms possible while Goku belched his satisfaction. Sanzo and Gojyo pretended he didn't exist. Gojyo thought Sanzo was behaving worse than ever, because he kept tapping his foot impatiently. Gojyo feared the paper fan would make an appearance again, but it didn't.  
  
All the sudden there was a hush as Lord Mara entered, looking very grave. He was followed by Nigaki, who wore the same expression on his face as well.  
  
"Guardians, I am pleased to find that none of you are injured. however, I have to inform you that one of our Guardians are missing."  
  
'Who?" One asked.  
  
Mara bit his lip.  
  
"Ryudell."  
  
Sarra slowly dragged her feet back to her hut. The Gate was a powerful weapon, but one that required every ounce of strength to control. She could feel its hunger, the hunger to kill. It was everything she could do to subdue it once it was unleashed.  
  
Unleashed. She absently fingered the shining chain around her hip - the chain that had been there all these years. Her Gate oppressor. The knot on her wrap too was a Dark Oppressor, entwined with the chain, it made a very powerful lock, specifically designed to hold the power of the Gate. She sighed. Even with the oppressor, the Gate was sly enough to try and sneak into her mind - she could very well imagine what would happen if it were off.  
  
"Tired, Mistress Sarra?" A mocking voice called to her from somewhere above her. Sarra was instantly alert. "Who goes there?"  
  
A bolt of energy appeared from nowhere, and Sarra automatically shielded her face with her arms, only to find a pair of strong manacles clamped tightly around them. 'What the."  
  
A figure dropped to the ground, followed by many other men. Sarra stood there, intently staring at each one of them. "Medea's men?"  
  
The first figure stepped forward and Sarra recognized him immediately. "Wenger." She snarled. The man called Wenger smiled lazily. He approached her without fear - without fear?! Sarra tried to blast him, but to her surprise she could not unleash any power at all. She glanced down at the manacles and saw that they were etched with runes - Oppression Runes. She glared angrily at Wenger. "Was that a diversion?"  
  
"In a way." Wenger laughed. Sarra closed her eyes. There were too many. very difficult without her powers. Heck, she couldn't even communicate with her Gate. Well. seems like there's only one thing to do.  
  
"Well? Are you going to scream for help, Mistress?" Wenger mockingly challenged her. Sarra did not answer. She would wait. The manacles were attached to a long chain, and by the looks of it, it was rather heavy. She had unwittingly been given a weapon. Without warning, she darted at a cluster of men and swung out her arm. The chain was perfect. The blow disarmed them, and Sarra had no trouble finishing them off. They were weak, after all. She darted around them, surely knocking everybody out. Until at last, there was only Wenger. She faced him calmly. "Well? Shall I scream now?"  
  
"Stupid girl!" He snarled and lunged at her with his sword. Sarra calmly dodged it. She wasn't called the Mercenary of Death for nothing. Her combat skills were just as deadly. She made full use of her chains, delivering blow after blow of punishment to Wenger. The latter could not believe it. "Dam you!" He growled and dropped his hands. "You've forced me. I thought we could settle this in an honorable manner."  
  
"Since when has Wenger become honorable?" Sarra swung her chains, and suddenly felt a searing pain shoot up her arms to her head, causing her to drop to the ground. Her body felt numb - like she had been pierced with a million blunt needles. "Uh." She hugged her body, and faintly heard Wenger laugh. "These chains are excellent. Lord Mara was right about your powers."  
  
Mara.? The pain became overwhelming and she blacked out.  
  
  
  
Medea tapped her chin with her finger thoughtfully. The kidnapped Guardian, Ryudell was chained to the wall in one of her dungeons. A necessary precaution, of course. Once she wakes up it would be difficult to subdue her.  
  
"Well, Kikuri? What plans do you have for this Guardian?" She inquired the little man beside her. 'I've already wasted many of my men to capture her.don't disappoint me."  
  
"She's your answer to not only conquering this realm, but also other worlds besides," Kikuri grinned evilly. "I'm surprised you've never given it consideration."  
  
"I wasted a thousand men to divert their attention so that she could take Ryudell out. And right now I'm wasting another thousand to capture Sarra. If this keeps up I won't have anyone to rule, Kikuri. That wasn't my target."  
  
My target isn't to ally with you either, Kikuri cursed silently. I want to get back to Togenkyou, preferably with the Evil Sutra and Genjyo Sanzo dead. Which was why I need to capture both Guardians.  
  
"By the way, Kikuri. Why do you need to kill that man?" Medea asked. "He can do us no harm."  
  
Kikuri just grinned. "Leave everything to me, Sorceress. I know just what to do."  
  
"I hope Mara's manacles work on Sarra. If not Wenger will be minced meat." Medea sighed. "Continue with your plan, Kikuri. Oh. the next full moon, you shall follow me to meet Lord Mara. Your dimension skills are a great use to us."  
  
'WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud voice roared, jolting the Sanzou- Ikkou awake. "What is it? Breakfast?" Goku muttered sleepily. Nigaki stood in the center of the room, looking annoyed and very worried. 'Wake up, all of you. Sarra's gone."  
  
That caused everybody to widen their eyes. "Sarra?" Sanzo growled. Nigaki tapped his leg impatiently. "We sent messengers to her hut this morning, but she wasn't there. There were dead bodies in the woods near her house, and signs of a struggle. And we found this - " he held out a length of silver cloth. Sarra's hair tie. "You mean.' Gojyo blinked unbelievingly. "She's.?"  
  
"Medea has her too." Nigaki gritted his teeth. 'Unbelievable, but it's true. And I'm afraid Medea might find her too hard to handle."  
  
"What do you mean? She can bust herself out of there, right?" Goku slowly dressed. Nigaki shook his head. "If they managed to capture her, that means they have blocked her Gate." He took a deep breath. "They want to channel her powers for their own use. I assure you, that is not good."  
  
Sarra.  
  
Sarra, come back!  
  
She was running with all her might - she had to get away. Her mother and father were waiting for her. she couldn't live in the Citadel any longer.  
  
Sarra.!  
  
The voice was calling her, insistent. She didn't turn back. Footsteps. she heard them following her. She ran harder than ever, trying to escape the voice, the footsteps that were following her. Until she entered darkness, and the footsteps were no more. Then shapes came out of the darkness, great shapes with red eyes and bared fangs. She screamed, and there was another voice - a voice she had never heard before, but it was calm, soothing her. Let me help you.  
  
Kikuri watched as Ryudell stirred. The Guardian had awakened, and as predicted, she wasn't in the best of moods. The chains were inscribed with power-oppressor runes, so she couldn't use her powers, and that made her really angry. "Let me go, you slimy man!" She had screamed. Kikuri just chuckled. Medea had a great dungeon - set underground deep in the forest. she could rot down here for all the world could care.  
  
"Where is the other one?" Kikuri asked Wenger. Wenger cocked his head to the other dungeon. "Behind these walls. We kept them apart."  
  
"Good. Sanzo's group will come for them very soon. With her powers, we will be able to wipe out everyone who tries to stop us."  
  
Wenger watched as Kikuri exited the dungeon. He then proceeded to Sarra's cell, where she was chained to the wall with the same power oppressing manacles. He tipped her chin up and watched her bruised face. Kikuri had taken the liberty of inflicting a few wounds here and there, and he could see her quiet anger reflected behind those gray eyes. "Cheer up, lady, we're not going to kill you."  
  
"I'd rather you do," She said gravely. "Take your hands off me."  
  
"Why should I, when you're so.helpless." He murmured softly and traced her cheek with the back of his hand. Sarra balked at his touch, and it made him irritated. "Stop struggling, It's useless," he growled and let his gaze wander down her body. The sleek black top outlined her slender body beautifully. It was maddening to see her like this, waiting to be used.  
  
Used, his mind lit up at those words. He had been waiting for this moment. Waiting every since he had first seen her in battle. She looked so damn hot that he couldn't stand it. "Since you're not going anywhere, why don't we spend some time here?" He murmured and leaned closer, staring straight into those glaring eyes. 'I'd not be with you in HELL!" She spat furiously. That did it. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "I'll teach you a lesson!" He reached for the knot around her hip, and Sarra's heart skipped a beat. "Let go of me!" But Wenger was beyond reason. He tore at the knot and the chain, and as the knot gave way, Sarra felt a wave of pain wash over her. She felt a voice whisper in her ears, and she lost consciousness.  
  
A huge blast of energy blasted Wenger to the to the other side of the room. The blast was so huge that the manacles around Sarra's wrists cracked and shattered to the floor. The wrap around her fell, and the chain clattered to the ground. Sarra stepped forward, a shining aura enveloping her body. Her eyes were hollow, dead.  
  
The Mercenary had awakened.  
  
"What the hell?!" Hakuryuu screeched to a halt as a pillar of light burst through from somewhere in the forest. "Sarra!" Nigaki yelled. "Over there!"  
  
They flew through the forest until the came to a hole in the ground - it was more like a small crater. The pillar of light came from there, and as they alighted from the jeep, a hole in the ground opened and several frightened men scrambled out of it. "Down there!" Hakkai cried.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." A voice stopped them. Nigaki spun around and came to face with Medea, and Kikuri next to her.  
  
"Go and save her," Gojyo and Hakkai stood their ground. Hakkai turned to Sanzo. "Go and save her, Sanzo. We can hold them off here." Sanzo turned away. "I'm not going to pray for you if you die."  
  
"Che." Gojyo grinned. "Who'd want a requiem by a corrupt monk?"  
  
Sanzo, Goku and Nigaki hurried down the passage underground and came to cell. On the wall, was Ryudell. She looked frightened. Nigaki hurriedly blasted her chains. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," Ryudell rubbed her wrists. 'Sarra. stop her."  
  
At that moment the wall opposite them blasted apart and a body hurtled to the floor, unmistakably dead. It was Wenger, but he closely resembled limp meat. They faced the hole, and Sarra stood in the other room, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Sarra!" Nigaki saw that the Oppressor had been unchained. He took a step to her side, but suddenly a blast of energy nearly threw him backwards. 'Uh." Nigaki grit his teeth. "Leave her body, Gate!"  
  
At that moment Hakkai and Gojyo came. 'What's happening above?" Sanzo asked.  
  
"Lord Mara came with the other Guardians. We came down here to help you."  
  
"Lord Mara.?" Sarra suddenly said slowly. "He is with Medea?"  
  
"Yes." Nigaki said in astonishment. He knew that certain Gates possessed intelligence matching humans, clearly this Gate knew something. "Why did you ask?"  
  
"You have been fooled." Sarra said in a soft voice. "He is your enemy."  
  
"You're our enemy," Gojyo drawled. And a pretty sexy one at that, he added silently. Without her wrap, they could see that her black top was actually some kind of hugging dress that ended pretty low. The black boots reached right up to her thighs and was secured by the same gold rings as on her arms.  
  
Nigaki couldn't believe his ears. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Sarra suddenly smiled. It was an eerie smile, very like the one Goku wore when he transformed into his real form. "It doesn't matter. He will die. Everyone will die - " She raised an arm and Hakkai and Nigaki simultaneously raised a barrier - just barely milliseconds before the impact came. 'She's too strong!" Hakkai cried. Nigaki buckled beneath the pressure. "Her oppressor. where is it?"  
  
Nigaki spotted the wrap discarded in a corner of the dungeon. He had to get it!  
  
Sarra noticed his focus and with a sweep on her hand, drew the wrap to her. "I'm not letting you take this."  
  
"You can't go on!" Nigaki furiously lunged at Sarra, who expertly dodged. Her skills, combined with the unlimited power of the Gate made her almost invincible. She threw Nigaki backwards without effort. She watched Nigaki get up as Gojyo tried with his retractable chain, but failed. Goku could not attack. there was something about her that stopped him. It was. as if she was him. Her power, her spirit. and Goku knew he was unstoppable when his youkai limiter was taken off.  
  
Sarra blinked hollowly as Nigaki got back to his feet. 'Why.. Why are you trying to save her?"  
  
"You're even more stupid than the monkey!" Gojyo exclaimed angrily. "Don't you understand friendship?"  
  
"Friendship." Sarra mouthed the word slowly. "There was nothing for her. You gave her nothing. How can you claim something you never gave?" Sarra furiously blasted them away.  
  
Suddenly the truth dawned on Sanzo. The Gate wasn't trying to kill Sarra. it was trying to protect her, but in a different way. It thinks Sarra has been suffering. It wants revenge.  
  
"You can't kill everyone!" Hakkai cried. "How can you be so sure that this is what Sarra wants?"  
  
"It isn't." Her face darkened. "This isn't what she wants. She would stop me, because she can't let anybody be hurt." Her eyes closed for a second. "She will die anyway." Her eyes opened again, and there was a glint of sadness in them. "She had suffered because of my existence. All of you made her suffer to use my powers for your own good."  
  
"It was for the good of this realm!" Nigaki cried furiously. "How can you be so selfish? Sarra suffered because you try to do what you're doing now - destroying everything!"  
  
"Impudent Guardian." Sarra said unfeelingly. She stopped. "I never knew how lonely a human could be." She suddenly said, as if continuing a previous sentence. "Sarra was."  
  
'Try and distract her," Nigaki muttered under his breath to Gojyo and Goku. "I'll try to repair the power oppressor."  
  
Gojyo and Goku instantly took off at different directions, moving so fast that they were a blur. Sarra stood there, unmoving, but they could feel her watching them.  
  
"Now!"  
  
A bright flash of light, and Gojyo and Goku were thrown backwards.  
  
Sarra hadn't even moved a muscle. She slowly turned to face Goku. "You. you are strong." She suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Above!"  
  
Goku looked up and just managed to deflect a bolt of energy. "Unbelievable." He gasped.  
  
"It'll be the end if you're saying that." Gojyo grinned.  
  
"We're not giving up. Nobody gets in my way!" Sanzo grit his teeth and fired at Sarra, but strangely he knew - his aim was slightly off. The bullets just whizzed by Sarra, and the latter simply stood there. She suddenly lunged towards Sanzo, a ball of energy in her hand.  
  
"Sanzo!" Hakkai shielded him quickly, but the force was too great - Hakkai collapsed to the ground. "Hakkai!" Gojyo cried.  
  
"Where are you looking at?"  
  
Gojyo spun around in horror, just to get a kick in the stomach so hard it threw him backwards. Sarra landed again, and turned her attention towards Goku. Goku grit his teeth. If. He had a chance, if.  
  
His hand moved towards the golden circlet around his forehead. If he didn't stop her, they would all die. He won't let them die. They still had something to do.  
  
"Stupid monkey!" Thwack-thwack-thwack! Goku was slammed facedown onto the floor. "OW!!!!!!! Sanzo, that hurt - " He sat up and rubbed the spot where Sanzo had hit him with his paper fan. But Sanzo was no longer there. "Sanzo?!"  
  
Sanzo had walked towards Sarra. His gun was by his side, and his face was as surly as ever. "Get out of my way, idiot."  
  
Sarra regarded him calmly. "You have some nerve challenging me."  
  
"Give me your best shot." Sanzo gripped his gun. He knew he should aim it, but he couldn't. There was something that stopped him; something that told him that he must not kill her. Can not kill her.  
  
Trust in the eyes of your heart.  
  
Darn it, he suddenly cursed himself. He was getting soft or what?  
  
There was no time to think, because Sarra had moved first. She drew back her arm to strike, but suddenly there was a burst of electricity and she screamed. "No!!!!"  
  
I won't let you hurt him!  
  
Sanzo watched in amazement as Sarra dropped to the ground, convulsed in pain.  
  
Inside her mind, a war was raging. Sarra fought to regain control of her body, but she couldn't win. She knew she would die when this keeps up, but she had to win, somehow. She forced the Gate to draw back, and in this space of a few seconds, she knew she had to act.  
  
"Sarra?!" Despite the danger, Sanzo rushed to her side and held her up by her shoulders. Is it Sarra, or is it.? "Sanzo." Sarra replied weakly, managing a small smile. Sanzo nearly sighed in relief. "Are you - "  
  
"Kill me."  
  
Sanzo stared in anger. "What?!"  
  
Sarra looked up to his face. Thos eyes. this will be the last time she would see those eyes. she loved those eyes. They held promise of warmth. of something she had never known all her life.  
  
"I will die soon, but this body must not live. Kill me now, and replace the oppressor,' She said between gasps. The Gate was fighting her, and she didn't have much time. "She will leave once this body dies."  
  
"I can't kill you." Sanzo burst out hoarsely. He couldn't."There must be another way."  
  
"Another way." Sarra smiled painfully. She suddenly jerked in pain. The Gate! She couldn't wait any longer. "Sanzo!" She cried and leaned up - kissed him on the lips. It wasn't the sweet kiss of love, but a desperate, aching feel of despair.of fierce protection. This will be my last memory, she thought. She reached down and pushed Sanzo's gun to her body. She would die here, with the person she somehow loved. She broke the kiss and stared into Sanzo's eyes, smiling sadly. 'If there was a way, I'd be with you forever. Sanzo."  
  
One shot, another, and Sanzo finally found the strength to pull away. There was a burst of energy, and Sarra rolled away and knelt a little way off, blood covering her hands. She stood up, blood dripping down the front of her robes, eyes hollow. "You."  
  
"Sarra has won." Nigaki breathed in pain. "Give it up, Gate."  
  
Sarra did not seem to hear. She took a step towards Sanzo, and another. "Genjyo Sanzo." She said softly, and suddenly there was a smile on her face.  
  
They were face to face now. Sarra lifted her bloodied hand and looked at it. 'She broke my hold to save you."  
  
"Disrespectful Gate." Sanzo growled, aiming his gun. "You're going to die."  
  
"Yes. Sarra is dead now." Sarra's eyes blurred, but she was still smiling. "Thank you, Sanzo. You. you gave her something to protect. Gave her a reason to live, and a reason to die. Only. if only she met you earlier." She closed her eyes, and there was a rush of wind. The wind died down and Sarra collapsed into Sanzo's arms.  
  
"Sanzo."  
  
"Hakkai. please close the wounds." Sanzo said softly. Hakkai blinked, and then nodded. With the last vestige of strength he possessed, he closed up the wound as Sanzo gently wiped the blood away from her face. Nigaki gently replaced the power oppressor and then stood up. 'Let's go." Nigaki said at last. "Our work is done here."  
  
"Not yet, Master Nigaki." A familiar voice gloated from somewhere above them. From the rim of the hole, Nigaki saw Lord Mara sanding there, his face wreathed in triumph. "The Guardian has died, why don't you all join her?" Medea appeared next to him and suddenly the floor rumbled. 'What the."  
  
A black, sticky liquid suddenly seeped through the crack of the floor and glued them all to their places. "AAH?! I can't get loose!" Goku exclaimed in confusion. Gojyo tried to hack with his blade, but it was no use. To make things worse, he beginning to feel tired, and the liquid was climbing higher and higher.  
  
"What do you think of this? Soul sucking spirit, and you can't escape!" Mara laughed evilly.  
  
What do you guys think??? Pleez review!  
  
Thanx 2:  
  
GeneWeiss. he didn't dare!  
  
Ruishi. continuing.  
  
Chell. for the encouragement  
  
cool-kitsune.4 the sunshine  
  
miya. thank you, thank you..  
  
Rook. sorry, running out of puns!  
  
blinkie.for being the first 2 review. 


	8. Chapter 8 the Beginning of the End

Disclaimer applies to everything  
  
18 January 2003  
  
Author's note: Sorry bout the delay. got caught up in stuff! Anyway, here's the eighth chapter, had to do a little back reading to get this - hope you guys can read n review, thanx everybody who gave good comments, really appreciate it!  
  
Nigaki tried to yank his feet loose, but his efforts were meaningless. "Why?" He cried to Mara. Mara's face hardened. "Why? For making my life miserable from the very start. Because of you, people never regard me as the real Lord. You, the Guardian of Life. I was a mere figurehead." Mara's face twisted evilly. "Now with Sarra gone, and soon you too. I'll rule the way I want!" He cackled as he disappeared from view. "Rest in peace, Master Nigaki."  
  
"Damn.!" Nigaki tried to blast the things away, but they were very resilient, and to top it off, they were sapping his strength. If he keeps it up any longer, they would die here. His eye caught Sanzo cradling Sarra. The monk was trying to blast a path to the wall, but his efforts were useless too.  
  
Hakkai doubled up in pain. If there was a way. He touched the yoryoku limiter on his ear - must he resort to this? He feverishly touched the limiters, but was stopped by Gojyo. "Don't do it unless you have to."  
  
Hakkai smiled faintly. Nigaki grit his teeth. There is only one way. but he must hurry, because Mara was sure to return to the Citadel. who knows what will happen? He turned to Ryudell, who was already on her knees. "Ryudell. bring them out of here."  
  
"What?" Ryudell frowned. Then a look of understanding came to her. "Nigaki. don't tell me."  
  
"There is only one way. They must live."  
  
Ryudell hung her head, but Nigaki saw the anger in her. No Guardian in their right mind would attempt to do what he was about to do, and him, the oldest living Guardian at that. Ryudell nodded a little. "I obey."  
  
Nigaki reached for the silver barrette that held his long silver hair. Fight darkness with Light.  
  
There was a burst of light, and the liquid shriveled up and disappeared. It was blinding, and nobody could see what was going on. But they heard Nigaki's quiet farewell; "Everyone has something they want to protect. goodbye, my friends."  
  
"Nigaki!" Goku yelled. "What are you doing, you - waaaaah?!" He was surprised to feel himself lifted from the muck and up, up over the gaping hole. He landed on the grass and saw Ryudell with her arms outstretched as she transported the others out of the dungeon. Goku scrambled to the edge of the hole and looked in. Nigaki was still down there, a dazzling figure in the darkness. But the bright light was slowly fading as the foul muck closed in on him again. Nigaki looked up to Ryudell. 'Ryudell, please perform the Bind of Light, please."  
  
Ryudell turned her face away. She couldn't do it. Binding the place means that Nigaki will die with the parasite as well. "Nigaki!"  
  
"Do it!" Nigaki commanded harshly. "Do not turn away from your duty, Guardian."  
  
Ryudell closed her eyes against the tears that were beginning to fall. A whip made of light appeared in her hand, and she began to lash out the whip. It darted here and there, until a gleaming net of light manifested around the inner rim of the hole. She let her hands fall limply to her sides and hung her head. "It is done."  
  
Inside, Nigaki nodded grimly. His power was beginning to fade - but the Bind would hold until another Guardian can dispel the evil creatures. But there was one more thing that he had to do - he couldn't let his soul go to waste. someone did not deserve to die.  
  
'Is everyone alright?" Ryudell carefully asked them. Hakkai was tending to Gojyo and Goku's cuts and wounds; Sanzo didn't seem so bad. Sanzo looked up at Ryudell. His eyes met hers and she sharply turned away.  
  
"Do you regret what you did?" Sanzo asked her. Ryudell's grip on her whip tightened. "How can I not be.?"  
  
"Nigaki didn't regret anything." Sanzo said after a moment. He looked down at the pale form in his arms. She didn't either. but. He remembered Komyo Sanzo, and he felt bitter.  
  
Ryudell knelt next to Sanzo and bowed her head. "I am Ryudell, Guardian of the Dimension Gate. Nigaki has placed me in your hands, and I will now give my assistance to you."  
  
"What's going to happen to Nigaki?!" Goku was crouched at the edge of the hole, peering down into the mass below. 'We can't leave him!"  
  
Ryudell was unsure of what to answer. She was about to approach Goku when there was a rush of wind, and a dazzling light erupted from the hole, throwing Goku over. 'WAAHH!!!" The light shot all the way to the sky, and there, the sky began to twist and swirl, until a shining portal opened wide above their heads.  
  
Ryudell's eyes widened. This. The Gate of Life! But Nigaki should be dead.  
  
There was a flash, and Sarra's body began to glow. She glowed so brightly that Sanzo had to shield his eyes, and he felt her body grow warm until at last, with a roar, the Gate closed and the glow faded. Sanzo stared down at Sarra. She was. different.  
  
"Alive." Ryudell whispered. "Oh." She touched Sarra's face and jerked it back suddenly. 'She's alive," She said hoarsely. Sanzo couldn't believe it. 'What the hell."  
  
"Ryudell is right," Hakkai said after checking her pulse. "It's like she asleep."  
  
"Nigaki violated the Gate code." Ryudell said at last. "He exchanged his soul to resurrect another - a direct violation of the Gate's purpose."  
  
"Nah." Goku said suddenly. He seemed to have been deep in thought. "I think - he wasn't gonna die for some mucky thing. he'd make his life worth it to the very end."  
  
"Best thing you've said all day, saru." Gojyo chuckled after a moment. That made Goku angry. 'So? Jealous, stinking kappa?!"  
  
"You watch your mouth, idiot! One flash and you think you're a genius?" Gojyo stormed. They flew at each other's throats, while Hakkai laughed nervously. He watched Ryudell sweat-drop. "Don't worry, Miss Ryudell. That's their way of fooling around."  
  
A loud explosion made the ground shudder. Gojyo leapt to his feet in alarm. "What the."  
  
"Whoa, look there!" Goku cried and pointed to a pillar of smoke beyond the forest. There were sudden sparks of fire, and more ground- shaking explosions. "The Citadel!" Ryudell exclaimed. "Lord Mara - "  
  
"No time to think." Sanzo turned to Hakkai, who promptly whistled for Hakuryuu. " Don't waste your life wondering."  
  
Ryudell watched as the four of them clambered onto the Jeep in awe. In the brief moments when he released her from her chains, Nigaki had said that these people were to be trusted, and could be relied on, but until now, Ryudell finally understood what he meant.  
  
"Sit next to me, there's plenty of space." Gojyo grinned. Goku bristled. "Don't show your horns at this time, you water monster!"  
  
"So what? Jealous? Kid!" Gojyo retorted as Ryudell awkwardly clambered between Gojyo and Goku. Hakkai checked to see if they're okay. Sanzo had Sarra on his lap, which, as Gojyo pointed out, was the first female to be honored such a seat. "Nah. what about the female cat Sanzo took care of while we were in Jong-Jeyu?" Goku asked. Gojyo laughed. "Guess you got some brains after all!"  
  
"Shi-ne." A vein throbbed at Sanzo's temple as he took out his gun. "Maa, Maa, Sanzo, better save your bullets," Hakkai said happily. Ryudell was slightly dizzy. "You people can still joke right now?!"  
  
'Why not? Now is as good as any other time," Hakkai said as he swung out of the forest to the edge of the drop. Below, they could see the Citadel - or what's become of it. The forests around the Citadel were destroyed - every inch of the place was on fire, and from their point of view - thousands of ants were scurrying. The clash of metal could clearly be heard, as well as the smell of blood and charred flesh.  
  
"We can't bring her." Hakkai nodded to Sarra's sleeping form. "Miss Ryudell, could you please?"  
  
"Yes," Ryudell took Sarra from Sanzo's hold and began walking to the forest, to Sarra's house. The four of them looked down into the valley. " Well?" Sanzo arched an eyebrow. Goku's Nyoi-Bou had made its appearance, and true enough, the boy himself was already skidding down the side of the valley. Gojyo slapped his forehead. "Na, Sanzo, remind me to give him a kick as soon as we finish this?"  
  
"The saru is yelling hara-hetta - " Sanzo growled. "He won't last long on an empty stomach."  
  
"Well, he did win against Homura." Hakkai smiled and he too, took off. Gojyo laughed. "After you, Sanzo."  
  
"I don't see why I should - YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!?" Sanzo yelled as Gojyo gave him a thump on the back, throwing him forwards and skidding down the valley. "You punk!!! DIE!!!" A few bullets barely grazed Gojyo. The latter blanched. "What a priest," As he too took off.  
  
"Fifty-nine!" Goku exclaimed in satisfaction as he took down the last one. 'Hey Sanzo, fifty-nine pork buns! What do you think?"  
  
"I think you're eating too much." Sanzo groaned as he shot one who was trying to ambush him. "Why can't you ration 2:1, you greedy monkey?"  
  
"Too little." Goku counted with his fingers. "I haven't eaten since morning, you know."  
  
"If that's how you calculate it." Gojyo grinned as he decapitated one; "Forty beautiful women."  
  
"Where's Mara?" Hakkai asked. " We've gone through all these people and we haven't seen him at all!"  
  
"Split!" At Sanzo's orders the four took off at different directions.  
  
Mara had been watching from the top of the tallest battlement. "Damn."  
  
"You've tricked me, Mara!" Medea cried furiously. "All my men are dead!"  
  
"It isn't any fault of Lord Mara." Moshuyume said softly. "You must blame your own incompetence."  
  
"Why you stupid girl!" Medea furiously threw a fireball at her, but to her shock the ball disappeared as it reached Moshuyume. "You."  
  
"That's right," Mara gloated. "Moshuyume may not have any gate power, but she can absorb any attack."  
  
"You're going to pay for this!" Medea shrieked and lunged for Mara, but before she could even get close, Moshuyume threw a sheaf of papers flying towards Medea, slicing her into pieces. Mara smiled in satisfaction. "That's one more noisy bug."  
  
"You must leave now, Lord Mara." Moshuyume said softly. "I will stop them."  
  
"Don't fail." Mara growled as he stepped off the ledge and flew off into the distance. Moshuyume turned around just as the four of them burst onto the battlement, each from their own direction. Sanzo caught sight of Mara and quickly fired at him, but Moshuyume blocked the shots with her papers.  
  
"Paper this time?" Gojyo said in a huff. Goku frowned. "You're always with Mara, right? Guess you're just like him too."  
  
"No." Moshuyume said softly. "I never allied myself with anyone. And I did not take part in this massacre. But I will, stop you."  
  
"What's the point?!" Goku said in exasperation. Gojyo stopped him. "Oy, saru. never question a girl in love."  
  
"I will protect him, even if it means death!" Moshuyume cried, and her eyes flashed . The air around her suddenly transformed, and the Sanzo - Ikkou could feel it slicing into them. "She's going to slice us like minced meat," Hakkai said as he formed a barrier around them, but he himself could feel the pressure growing. "I."  
  
There was a bright flash of light and Moshuyume was over thrown against the wall. Hakkai dissolved the barrier and looked up to see the source, and saw Ryudell - Ryudell and Sarra! The latter was terribly pale, and was sweating with the effort of standing up. Ryudell had broken Moshuyume's attack with her Light Whip. "Idiot!" Sanzo growled to Sarra, and the latter caught his eye. She smiled faintly, and suddenly took off into the air, heading after Mara.  
  
"NO!" Moshuyume cried desperately, but Ryudell had landed in front of her. "Don't turn your back against your opponents." Ryudell lashed out with her whip, but Moshuyume was quick too. "Go after her!" Ryudell cried.  
  
"The hell we can." Gojyo muttered, but up ahead, he saw a bright explosion and a pillar of smoke. "How're we - " he was about to protest when Ryudell lashed out at them with her whip, and instantly they were next to Hakuryuu, right back a the top of the valley.  
  
'GO!" Hakuryuu sped off at top speed, squeaking dolefully. 'Where are they?" Sanzo swore. "There!" Hakkai swung the Jeep in the right direction.  
  
Up ahead, the part of the forest has been flattened due to the two Guardian's power. Mara clutched his side in pain. "Ungrateful girl! I made you what you are today!" He spat. Sarra did not flinch. "I'm sorry I could not make you into a better person."  
  
"Shut up!" He lunged at her, but she deftly blocked his attack and gave him a few blows of her own. "Lord Mara, please stop." Sarra cried in frustration. "I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
"Too bad. You've done it already." Mara said calmly. "And Sarra. I've always wanted to kill you. Your existence is a threat to me."  
  
It was all she could do from crying out in anger. This was no longer the Mara she knew. the Mara she respected, this was. a monster!  
  
A kick in the stomach sent her reeling backwards. She was still too weak. the only hope of defeating him was. but - no!  
  
"Got you!" Mara cried in triumph as two manacles snapped around Sarra's wrists. Power oppressors! "Darn." She hissed and gave Mara a kick in return. Those blasted manacles again. well, I'll fight tooth and nail if I have to.  
  
"Oy, Sarra."  
  
Sarra started. Under the cover of the trees, she saw four shadows leaning against the tree. She smiled apologetically. "Did I miss anything?"  
  
"Have you come to see your friend die?" Mara sneered lightly. 'Well, it won't be long."  
  
"Hey, Sanzo, should we help her?" Goku asked as he massaged his rumbling stomach. Gojyo chuckled. "Help yourself, baka-saru. You're so hungry it sounds like a storm's coming."  
  
"It doesn't matter, Goku," Hakkai said, smiling. Sanzo lighted a cigarette and leveled his eyes onto Mara's. "Whether we help her or not, she's not going to die again."  
  
"True," Sarra grit her teeth. "One taste is enough. and I'd share!" She lunged at Mara, but he threw her back. Sarra closed her eyes. One way or another, I'm not going to die again. Never! She attacked again, and again, concentrating fully on his weak spots - not that Mara had many - he was the finest fighter she had encountered so far. Finally sensing an opening, she executed a chop right on the back of his neck, slamming him to the ground. She swiftly placed her hand right over the middle of his backbone. "Goodbye."  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Ryudell was thrown against the stone wall so hard pieces of the wall came off. Moshuyume stood a little way off, her deadly razor papers flying around her. Ryudell crouched, doubled up as a red haze of pain clouded her eyes. She was very, very strong, and the fact that her strength came from her desire to protect - but Ryudell could see that Moshuyume wasn't concentrating fully on the battle. Her mind was thinking of something else. "Are you thinking of Lord Mara?" Ryudell coughed blood. "What chance do you think he has against Sarra and the others?"  
  
"I trust in him." Moshuyume answered coldly. "His enemies are my enemies."  
  
"We were friends not too long ago." Ryudell got up. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?! Why do you turn against us when your heart doesn't?"  
  
"Shut up!" Moshuyume cried furiously. "What my heart says doesn't matter, because I belong to Lord Mara!"  
  
Ryudell bowed her head for a moment. "Moshuyume. people sacrifice their lives for what they believe in. That's what makes life worth living." She looked at Moshuyume, and saw the conflict in her eyes. "What do you believe in?" Ryudell asked softly.  
  
  
  
What do you guys think??? Pleez review! 


	9. chapter 9 Victory? Defeat?

19 January 2003

Disclaimer applies to everything.  End of story.

Chapter 9 Victory? Defeat?

Author's note: The story's coming to an end for the first part – I planned the story in two parts, so… it's not really the end! ^-^ Thanx a lot for all you reviewers… it's nice to see one's writing commented on, so I can improve my next one!

            Sarra was about to break Mara's backbone when she heard a screech, and heard Goku yell.  She turned around, and in the space of a few milliseconds, Mara pushed her away and disappeared.  

            "Get – of – me – you – youkai!" Snarled Sanzo to something that was latched onto his back – Kikuri!  "Think you've gotten rid of me, huh? Well, I'll take this!" He grabbed Sanzo's Evil Sutra and jumped high into the air, laughing madly.  "Nyoi-Bou! Grow!" Goku commanded, but Kikuri was too high – too safe, at least that's what he thinks.  "Black Blizzard!" Sarra cried and there was a roar, and Kikuri plummeted to earth, shrieking horribly.  Before he hit the ground, several of Sanzo's bullets slammed into his body, killing him instantly.  Gojyo pushed the corpse with his foot at Sanzo retrieved his Sutra.  "Pretty compassionate of you." Gojyo chuckled.  Goku was massaging his stomach.  His hunger was too much… 

            "Ku!" Sarra stumbled, and fell.  Exhaustion overcame her as she felt someone pick her up, and the last thing she saw was Sanzo's face over hers.

            Moshuyume hesitated.  "Don't trick me."

            "I think you've been tricked all this while…" Ryudell sneered.  She was too tired to get up – was this going to be it? No… Nigaki said she must not die… she cannot die… A Guardian must honour her duty!

            "This is the end then…" Moshuyume held up her arms and a howling wind gathered around her – Ryudell winced.  "What good is it even if you kill me? Do you think Lord Mara is still alive?"

            "Alive or dead, I must fulfill my duty! Die!"

            "And I mine…" Ryudell grit her teeth and with the last vestige of strength she possessed, summoned the Teleportation Portal.  Banish her – Dunes of Despair! She picked a random destination and with a sweep of her arms, heard Moshuyume scream, and dissolve into nothingness.  The effort proved too much, and she passed out from pain.

            "How is she?" 

            "Maa, maa, Sanzo, don't threaten me with the gun… she's fine."

            There was a patter of footsteps, and then…

            Silence.  Sarra slowly tried to focus her swimming concentration.  She was – lying down.  And… "Ah!!!"

            Hakkai spun around in shock.  Sanzo wasn't in sight.  "Sarra!"

            Sarra clutched her blankets close to her chest.  She was wearing her dress robes – where the heck did her leather go? "I – um…"

            "Oh," Hakkai saw her stumbling for words.  "Is it your clothes? Don't worry," He laughed at the scandalized look on her face.  "My, my, I'm being threatened twice in the same evening.  Ryudell came and dressed your wounds.  And I washed your clothes." He indicated to a pile of neatly folded clothes on the table.  Sarra blinked.  "You washed?"

            "The Citadel is under extensive repair," Hakkai smiled.  "The four of us are staying at, ah, Nigaki's house." He said, rather uncomfortably.  "As I understand, Ryudell is the highest ranking Guardian right now… she has sent those who are still alive back to their homes… and buried those who have died." He adjusted his monocle.  "Goku and Gojyo are helping her," he added brightly.  "Here, eat something.  You've been out for three days." He set down a bowl of something hot in the bedside table.  Sarra peered at it, uncertain.  "I've been out… three days?"

            "A full three days," Hakkai beamed.  "Not to worry, I've closed your injuries – no peeking, of course," He said hastily.  He suddenly chuckled.  "Even if I tried, Sanzo would have fed me some bullets."

            Sarra almost smiled when a thought struck her.  "Ryudell is safe?"

            Hakkai nodded.  "Then…" Sarra stared in confusion, "Why are you still…"

            "…Here?" Hakkai helped.  "Well…" Hakkai smiled suddenly.  "Goku kind of likes the food here, besides, Ryudell said she could transport us in time as well, so we could stay here as long as we wished.  And, she needs to recover her traces, which could take a little time…"

            Sarra bit her lip, nodding.  

            "But of course, you would know who won't let us go…"

            Sarra started. She watched Hakkai leave the room, and she cautiously left the bed and outside.  

            The evening air caressed her skin like a blessing.  The sun was glowing golden-red, and without thinking, Sarra found herself walking to the waterfalls.  It was a welcoming sight to see the majestic waterfall crashing into the pool, and gaze right through the crystal waters into the bottom of the lake.  She walked right over to the edge of the pool and only then did she realize that she was barefooted, and only then because the sharp pebbles cut into her foot.  "Ouch…" She sat at the edge and dipped her foot in, cooling the sting.  Darn it… she would have to be careful when she goes back…

            As she stared at her reflection in the water, she wondered how much the past week had changed her – the scars on her body were gone, but…

            A week ago, she thought she had her life planned out to the very end.  Duties, responsibilities… and then came 'them'.  And since then, life turned topsy-turvy.  Not only had her powers changed, but… inside, she knew she had become different.  Why? She wondered.  She had led a perfectly solitary life… and worse, why did she have to fall for… him?

            Fall… She thought ironically.  It was a fall that broke her ice.  A fall that gave her a new mission, a new purpose.  Was it a good thing? Sanzo was… well, strange.  If she had met him alone, she would have killed him on the spot.  But his friends… they showed her that Sanzo had a different side. And it was that side that drew her… besides those mesmerizing eyes…

            Get a grip, she told herself.  They're going back, they have a mission just like you.  No matter what you feel, duty comes first above all.  Above all.

            Somehow she couldn't avoid the deep sadness that settled in her heart.  

            Sanzo watched as Sarra stared into the water, her eyes hooded, deep in thought.  He had come here to clear his mind, instead found the object that made it confusing in the first place.

            Who would have thought one day he would have feelings for a woman? No, it wasn't because she was a woman… she was something he wanted to protect – like Goku, but this time, his heart got in the way.  It wasn't just the way those cold eyes beheld the world; but it was the burden on her shoulders; her suffering, and her strength to prevail.  To top it off, the perverted kappa had commented she had one hell of a figure.  He snorted, and the slight noise caused her to look over her shoulder.  "What are you doing here?"

            "None of your business." He said shortly.  "Keep on dreaming."

            "I wouldn't be caught dreaming ten feet from you." She said, a mischievous smile on the corner of her lips.  Maybe it was that smile, he thought absently.  "Good.  Keep ten feet away from me."

            "You're closing the distance," Sarra turned away.  "And I wasn't dreaming," She added as Sanzo sat next to her.  

            She stared at her submerged foot.  "Going soon?"

            "As soon as possible."

            "Then why are you still here?!" She burst out.  "You could have just left…" And I won't have to suffer saying goodbye…

            Silence.  "A lot of reasons."

            "Well, keep them to yourself." She got up unsteadily and turned to leave, but was stopped by a firm hand gripping her wrist.  She turned harshly on him.  "Let me go."

            Sanzo had already stood, and at his full height, he towered over her in a way that took her breath away.  She gazed defiantly into his eyes, not wanting him to see the hurt.  "Let me go." She repeated.

            "I should be asking that." He said suddenly, causing her to turn away.  Did he mean what she thought he meant?  

            Sanzo saw, behind the anger, was the hurt that was directed at him.  And somehow, it made him sad too.  "Sarra…"

            He said her name in such a soft, endearing tone that it made her choke with tears.  "Sanzo, I can't – "

            "Neither can I," He said shortly.  "Hell, I'd go nuts if I could help it, but you have to understand."

            Sarra pressed her forehead against his chest.  It was warm, comforting the pain she felt; driving away the sadness.  "You're not good with words either," She said, smiling a little.  Sanzo made an impatient noise.  "That's Gojyo's department.  My bullets speak for themselves."

            Your eyes too… she gazed up at his face.  "You don't need words with them…" She reached up and gently brushed away the fringe of golden hair.  Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his body harden, and then hammer hard as his face came closer.   

            "Ow, don't push me, you saru… you're making me miss the best part…" Gojyo hissed as he pushed Goku's face away.  They were perched high on a tree a little way off from the pool, but their excellent sight gave them the opportunity to see what they wanted to see.  "What is she doing?" Goku peered from a different branch.  "Wah! Is he going to kiss her?"

            "No, he's counting her eyelashes.  Keep your voice down! You're being a monkey…" Gojyo hissed excitedly.  This was one scene he didn't want to miss… He bit his lower lip as he saw Sanzo's face extremely close to Sarra's.  "Just a little bit more…"

            "Don't lie to me, ero-kappa! What is he doing really?" Goku cried angrily.  That threw Gojyo off balance.  "How can a person be so stupid…" he groaned and reverted his attention towards the monkey.  "can't you see they're going to kiss? This is a moment in history you prat!"

            "DIE!!!!" And following that shout was a stream of bullets that came through the leaves straight at Goku and Gojyo.  "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I REALLY KILL YOU!!!!"

            "I still got to find me a girl!" Gojyo hastily jumped down, ignoring the fact that it was a long way off.  Goku flowed suit, examining his bullet-shot cape.  "He's done it again…"

            Sarra laughed as she saw the leaves rustling and two figures drop to the ground.  She turned back to Sanzo, who still had his gun aimed at the tree and a vein throbbing in his forehead.  "I'm going to kill them…" He muttered.  Sarra hastily stepped away from his embrace and flashed him a dazzling smile.  "I will see you later… maybe after you murder those two."

            "Gladly." Was his clipped reply.  Sarra's lips twitched.  "Gladly? To see me, or to kill them?"

            Sanzo shook his head.  

            Well, that's chapter 9! Hope you guys like it, cause I'm planning a Cross Dimension:2 or maybe should I just continue? Please give me your opinion and reviews please!     


	10. Chapter 10 The Journey Continues

24 January 2003

Chapter 10 The Journey Continues

Author's note: The end of part 1! Thank you everyone, even though I didn't win the Pulitzer prize, but you guys were giving me so much to look forward to (sob)

            "Will you miss me, babe?" Gojyo grinned at Ryudell, who promptly slapped him playfully.  Gojyo pretended to cry in pain.  "I'd rather die at your whip than Sanzo's harisen…"

            "Oh really?" Sanzo's harisen had made its appearance.  But he wasn't really thinking – his attention was drawn to the girl near him, talking animatedly with Hakkai about qi and stuff.  Things he didn't care about.  He wanted to pull her aside and say something – anything, but after what happened yesterday, he didn't fancy being the object of snide remarks again.

            'Well, here goes," Ryudell closed her eyes and slowly, they heard a roar of wind, and the dimension began to twist, revealing a gaping hole in front of them.  Hakkai shielded his face from the wind.  'Who's going to go – "

            "Yeah!" Goku jumped and disappeared through the Portal, brandishing his Nyoi-Bou.  Gojyo uttered a cry of frustration.  "Blasted monkey! Oi, saru!" He rushed through the portal, his scythe ready.  Hakkai turned to Sarra and bowed, smiling.  "thank you for your hospitality, Miss Sarra."

            I'm sorry for any inconvenience," Sarra returned the smile, trying to keep the wind out of her hair.  She watched as Hakkai disappeared from view, and then Sanzo moved towards the Portal in his usual calm manner.  But at the mouth of the portal, he stopped.  Sarra's throat tightened_.  Don't turn around… don't make this harder for me…_ She bowed down her head, trying to fight back the tears.  Just then she saw his feet come into view, and she looked up into his face. 

            "Wind sting?" he asked calmly.  Sarra blinked, and then smiled suddenly.  Her heart became lighter as she gazed up into his eyes – She would miss him, but he would be with her.  Always.

            He leant down and gently pressed his forehead to hers, chakra meeting chakra.  Sarra closed her eyes, smiling softly.  "Goodbye, Sanzo."

            And then he was gone.

            Sarra hugged her body, her chakra tingling.  Tears fell freely, but she didn't care.  "They're gone, Ryudell."

            The portal vanished and Ryudell brushed her dress back into their proper state.  She came to Sarra and gave her a hug.  "They'll be fine, Sarra.  Don't lose faith."

            "There will be a way," She smiled and looked up into the bright sky.  "There will always be a way."

            Hakkai screeched into a village and politely asked a startled farmer the date.  The answer was pleasing indeed.  "We've been gone for an hour," Sanzo calculated.  "Not bad."

            Gojyo chuckled. "I few knew we can make it like this, I would have asked to stay longer."

            "Na, ero-kappa, you'd rust if you stayed in such a place," Goku grinned.  Hakkai laughed.  "The war was interesting! Now, shall we?"

            "To the west," Sanzo said curtly.  The rest grinned.  "Let's get this over with!"


	11. Chapter 11 Crossing Faith

18 February 2003  
  
Disclaimers apply to everything  
  
Chapter 11 Prologue 2: Crossing Faith  
  
Author's note: I decided against starting another fic to continue this one, instead I'll just continue! So here it is, the second installment.  
  
The sakura blossoms gently floated to the ground, covering the ground in a blanket of muted pink. One petal accidentally settled in his wineglass, contrasting with the deep burgundy.  
  
"Ha! Found you!" A triumphant voice caught him off-guard. He looked up the tree he was leaning against to peer into a pair of large golden eyes.  
  
"Nataku. What are you doing here?"  
  
Nataku looked around. "I'm hiding from Goku. Hide me!"  
  
"Why should - "  
  
"Yeah! Nataku, can't hide anymore!" Goku's triumphant voice rang through the relatively quiet forest and the boy himself jumped into view. He caught sight of the other and stopped. "Sanzo? What are you doing here?"  
  
Sanzo turned away, sipping his wine. He heard a deep chuckle and saw a red-headed man sitting on a branch in a nearby tree. His black outfit was a stark contrast to the pink blossoms, not to mention the cigarette he was smoking did little to enhance the perfumed air.  
  
"Ah, Gojyo, he's enjoying the flowers for once... let him." Hakkai's voice came from behind him and Sanzo turned around to look at the wiry man.  
  
"Eh, Sanzo?" Goku noticed something poking out of the monk's robes. "Is that your gun? How come you still keep it?"  
  
"The harisen is here too," Sanzo growled and took out the much-feared harisen. Goku turned delightedly to Nataku, who was eyeing the fan curiously. "See that, Nataku? It looks real harmless, but when Sanzo swings it - "  
  
THWACK-THWACK-THWACK!  
  
Nataku peered at Goku, who's face was half-slammed to the ground, the tell-tale signs of a magnificent bruise forming on his head. "Does it hurt?"  
  
Sanzo made an impatient noise.  
  
Two years... how much has changed? Two years since they defeated Guyamou (sorry for the spelling), two years of idle leave. They have been readmitted to heaven, and Nataku finally came out from his coma. Though Sanzo couldn't care less if they threw him to Hell.  
  
"Heaven to Priest, hello?" Gojyo grinned and waved a hand in front of his eyes. He scowled and sipped his wine again. "What's with your guys?"  
  
Hakkai chuckled. That was almost cheerful for him. Sanzo rarely showed any emotion since they came here - not even the many women Gojyo tried to send his way made any effect.  
  
"Come on, Nataku, It's nearly lunchtime!" Goku sniffed the air in delight. Not even the delicate perfume of the flowers can dampen his keen sense of smell. Nataku set off after his friend, laughing like small children.  
  
"Look at him... he's so happy here." Hakkai laughed. "Unlike some people... who's thoughts are far away from home..."  
  
Gojyo grinned and ran his hand through his luxurious red hair. Even in Heaven, and given the position he was in, he still insisted on keeping his long red hair. Unlike Hakkai, how decided to leave it long, like Tenpou did. Even Sanzo let his hair grow, though Gojyo suspected it was more from ignorance than vanity.  
  
"Still thinking of her?"  
  
Hakkai gave his friend a silencing look and looked exasperated as Sanzo got up. "Ah, Sanzo - "  
  
"Scram." He said shortly. Quickly Gojyo and Hakkai complied. When they were out of earshot, Hakkai sighed. 'You had to bring that up, didn't you?"  
  
"Hey, he was looking so sullen it was making me itch!"  
  
"The man needs his privacy."  
  
"Heck! We've been here for a year! Can't he just get over her?!" Gojyo's voice was rising. Then he calmed himself down. "Look, we all have issues to deal with, but we have to accept the fact that we can't go back. It's something he should have understood."  
  
"He does understand, Gojyo."  
  
"Then?!"  
  
"That's what makes it so hard." Hakkai smiled ruefully.  
"Ai... Jiroushin, where is that nephew of mine?" Kanzeon Bosatsu's deep voice hung in the air, an unanswered question. Her (I've decided to cal this one a 'she' as She is the Goddess of Mercy...) long suffering servant bowed nervously. "I have no idea, Master. He's always moving about..."  
  
"Ah yes..." She chuckled. "Always the restless one... what do you make of him, Jiroushin?"  
  
The man bit his lip. "He doesn't seem to happy, Kanzeon Bosatsu- sama. Unlike the little monkey - "  
  
"COMING THROUGH!!!!" The doors burst open with a bang and two whirlwinds raced through the room, knocking poor Jiroushin right into the lily pond. One stopped to see what he had done. "Hey, Goku, we've knocked the old guy into the pool!" He called to the other. Jiroushin clambered out of the pool, the water dripping from his armor. "Master Nataku! You should be more careful - "  
  
"Enough, Jiroushin, go and change," Kanzeon smiled at the two boys. Grumbling to himself about impudent brats, the man exited the room as the two grinned at the deity. "Thanks! Once he gets worked up, our ear's burn off!" Nataku laughed. Kanzeon waved them off. "Did you see Konzen?" She still liked to call the four of them by their old names, even though Sanzo had repeatedly yelled at her to stop.  
  
"He's at the sakura garden." Nataku ran off to play. Kanzeon grinned. He's got five hundred years of play to catch up with...  
Ryudell's golden eyes darted furtively around as she weaved her way through the crowded marketplace. She had to be careful - if any Warriors caught her in a public place, she might face an unpleasant punishment.  
  
As she continued to walk, her mind worked franticly on the plan that she was about to execute. It was... a miracle if she could pull it off, but she knew what was at stake. The future of Dyraa. The future of her ruler. And right now, the only man who can help her was in another dimension, another time.  
  
She reached the village shrine and climbed the steps leading to the prayer chamber. So far so good. The shrine was filled with people who came to offer their prayers or ask for blessings, so her presence wasn't noticed. But she didn't come here to pray.  
  
Ryudell approached the altar and knelt right next to a girl who was deep in prayer, a beige hood hiding her face from view. She closed her eyes and pretended to pray. "Thank you for coming, Marilee."  
  
The girl smiled slightly. "It has been a long time since we've seen each other. Of course, what would people think to see a Guardian and a criminal?"  
  
"Criminal or not, I need your assistance. I assume you still know how to open the Dimension Gates?"  
  
"How can I possibly forget..." She snickered. "The very reason why I'm a criminal."  
  
Marilee, a criminal wanted for escaping death. During her Guardian tests, she had failed and was condemned to death, but she escaped, thanks to Ryudell's helping hand and has been on the run since.  
  
"I'm going to give you a chance to be pardoned and elected a Guardian, if you will help me." Ryudell said in a low voice. Marilee grinned. "And what is that favour you have to ask?"  
  
"Find me somebody. In another dimension."  
  
Marilee frowned. "That will be difficult. Do you have the exact dimension? You know these things are like layers of paper, one slight mistake and you end up somewhere else."  
  
"I have it. But you must search for him yourself."  
  
"That is possible..."  
  
"You only have one week."  
  
Marilee's eyes flew open. "One week? Are you out of your mind?!"  
  
"You must bring him back here in one week," She said firmly. "Knock him out if you have to, but that is it. Please, Marilee, I don't know anyone else who can help me."  
  
Marilee bit her lip. She owed her life to this woman, and she was given a chance to be a normal citizen again. No more running from Guardians who can kill her. "What is his name? Do you have a picture?"  
  
"His name is Genjyo Sanzo. Here is the location," She quickly pressed her hand to Marilee's shoulder, transferring the coordinates. "And if he refuses, show him this." She slipped her Light Whip to Marilee and continued to pretend praying. The shrine was beginning to empty of visitors. Time was running out. "Leave immediately."  
  
Marilee fell silent for a while. This must be something big, or else Ryudell wouldn't ask for her. Did it have to do with Lady Sarra? For Ryudell was Lady Sarra's personal guard, and to entrust her whip to bring back a stranger from a different dimension clearly indicated that she was desperate.  
  
"I will bring him back." She said finally. "I'm honored by your trust in me, Mistress."  
  
Ryudell was about to reply when she heard the familiar clinking sound of the Warriors' armor. "Mistress Ryudell?"  
  
She turned around and saw a Warrior kneeling behind her. "I'm afraid you must return to the palace. It is not safe for you to be here, with so many people."  
  
"How thoughtful of you." Her voice dripping with sarcasm. The Warrior merely bowed. "It is the concern of King Erik that you return to the Citadel with haste, Mistress."  
  
"Very well." She got up and paid her last respects to the deities. This time she prayed in earnest. Marilee was still kneeling on the floor, deep in prayer.  
  
Marilee waited until the sound of armor could not be heard. She then pulled the hood lower and silently left the shrine. 


	12. Chapter 12 Crossing Borders

18 February 2003  
  
Disclaimers apply to everything  
  
Chapter 12 Crossing Borders  
  
The Death Gate oversaw everything, quietly watching as it did its job, drawing the life from people who were due to die. And it watched over her mistress.  
  
Her mistress could no longer speak to It. She was controlled by the silver chakra on her forehead, and the chakra prevented her mistress from hearing Its voice. And It was unable to do anything. It could not disobey her commands, even when she did the wrong thing. It hated being used. She was a good mistress, but now she was possessed. Her mind had been wiped of memories... but It had protected one sliver of memory... It would continue to keep it alive, for the sake of her mistress.  
  
Unable to act directly, It had sent a message to the Guardian of Dimensions, hoping the Guardian would understand. It needed the man Sarra loved to break the chakra. Only through Sarra's living memories can she overcome the chakra's powers. And the chakra was fused in such a way that she could not access her memories at all unless she wanted to suffer pain beyond death.  
  
It had watched as the girl named Marilee disappear through the Dimension Portal. From here, It could do nothing more but to wait.  
  
Hakkai finished reading the book and put it on top of a high stack of books on his coffee table. It was amazing how much Tenpou Gensui read in his days. There were books ranging from philosophical views to deity journals; even a few manga titles! He understood when other deities remarked that Tenpou was the most knowledgeable god in Tenkai history. Of course, he, Hakkai had so much to learn.  
  
A loud rapping on the door told him someone else was still awake at this hour. Curious, he got up. "Who is it?"  
  
The door creaked open and a disheveled brown head poked through. "Hakkai?"  
  
Hakkai breathed in relief. "Goku! How come you're still awake?"  
  
Goku stepped into the room, massaging his stomach. "I was hungry... do you have anything to eat?"  
  
"I don't think so..." Hakkai started to say, but smiled suddenly. 'What if I cook you something? I'm in the mood for some food too," Although he thought it was likely that there will be nothing left once Goku's done with it. The boy nodded energetically and flopped down on the couch while Hakkai disappeared to the kitchen and began pulling out pots and pans. Drawing his knees to his chin, he contemplated something. "Hakkai...?" He said slowly. The man was busy frying something. "Wait a bit, I'm just finishing."  
  
Goku shook his head. "No.. it's not that. Uh..." He scratched his head as Hakkai set down a plate of scrambled eggs and bread. His hunger overrode all doubts and he wolfishly attacked the food.  
  
Hakkai quietly watched Goku eat. It was one of the things that didn't change, he thought. He's still as childish as ever, and he still likes to spoil the boy. He had to admit, deep inside, he missed the old days, when Togenkyou was theirs to roam. Now... they were stuck in this place...  
  
"Hakkai..." Goku's voice trailed off as he finished the food. "I wanna go back to Togenkyou..."  
  
Hakkai sighed. The boy seemed to know what he was thinking. "We can't, Goku. Kanzeon Bosatsu saved us from death by granting us our past titles in Heaven. We can't return to Togenkyou... because we don't exist there anymore."  
Kougaji contentedly sipped his ale. It was a cold night, and the tavern was filled to capacity. Rowdy miners clustered around a table, exchanging life chilling stories. Farmers discussed the effects of such weather on their crops, and sellers like him simply enjoyed the fruits of a hard day's work.  
  
Him, a seller. He never thought it would come to that, but it seemed natural after the hard life he lead. Endless battles against the shadows, and now it was all over, he was contented enough to sit back and enjoy the remaining days. No longer was he Kougaji, the Prince. After the defeat of that evil woman, and ensuring that his father remained sealed, God had erased the hard years from the people's minds, but Kanzeon Bosatsu requested that the four demons who in the end aided Sanzo retain theirs. It was so they could repent, she had said with a wink. Old hag, he snorted disgustedly. She probably did that so she could have fun watching them squirm in the aftermath. It was strange, he reflected; youkais and humans living together, like in this tavern - there was no discrimination.  
  
The doors burst open and a cloaked figure staggered in. It approached the bar and sat down next to Kougaji. "Ginger beer," It rasped and Kougaji grinned inwardly as it lowered the hood that had been covering its face. He was stunned to see a beautiful girl staring sharply at him. "What?" She snapped. He shrugged and turned back to his drink. Women. Even after marrying Yaone, he still couldn't figure them out.  
  
Still, he secretly eyed the girl out of the corner of his eye. She was very fair, with sharp hazel eyes and golden-brown hair falling in a fringe down her forehead. And quite slender, he recalled her entrance. But the feminism ended there. There was nothing feminine about the way she handled her drink, or her eyes wander around the tavern. He could tell she was a fighter of sorts.  
  
Marilee scanned the tavern. It was boisterous, but she had grown tired of such places. There was always some punk who didn't value his life my trying to get a piece of her ass. She signaled to the bartender. "You know everybody living in this town?"  
  
"I'd say I do," The bartender smiled.  
  
"Good. Is there a man named Genjyo Sanzo - "  
  
CLUNK!!!  
  
She snapped her head to the man who sat next to her. He had dropped his tankard. What's with him, she thought warily as she observed he was looking at her in... fear? Shock? She noticed he was the kind with pointed ears and had a tattoo of claw marks on one side of his face. She noticed most pointy-eared people had tattoos and she wondered why.  
  
The bartender scratched his chin. "Sounds like a monk, but there's no one living here..."  
  
"Excuse me," Kougaji said through clenched teeth as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside. The moment they stepped out she twisted his arm and stood a little way off. "You'd better have a good reason for dragging me out, mister, and I don't wanna hear another lusty story," She snapped. Her nerves were stretched to breaking point already. She had only two days... and it seems like this Sanzo man doesn't exist.  
  
Kougaji rubbed his arm. She was strong. "You're looking for Sanzo?"  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
"You won't find him here."  
  
The answer made her roll her eyes. "Then I'll try some other place. Now leave me alone."  
  
"You won't find him on the face of the earth," He said at last. "Seems like you're not from this place at all if you know who he is."  
  
"I don't," She snapped. "I only know his name. What do you know?"  
  
"I know where he is." Kougaji replied quietly. Marilee forced a laugh. "You're the fifteenth who said so. The other fourteen are in the Underworld. Care to explain?"  
  
"I can help you find him." He said shortly. "If you'll trust me."  
  
"Who are you? Some kind of guide or something?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"I was his enemy."  
  
"Then what makes you think I should trust you?"  
  
"Because you don't have any other choice." Kougaji pointed out. "You can journey the whole world and you'll never find him. I'm giving you a helping hand here."  
  
"Why do you want to help me?" She narrowed her eyes. Kougaji blinked. True... he didn't know she was, or where did she come from, but something in him said to help her... maybe it's the least he could do to repay Sanzo.  
Sarra was perched on a pedestal, helplessly wound in some silken fabric as dressmakers flitted around her, twittering like canaries. She had been standing for almost an hour, and she was tired.  
  
Ryudell sat on a pouf and stared in Sarra's general direction, but she was really nowhere nearby. Her mind was somewhere else, waiting restlessly. Five of the seven days have passed and still there was no sign of Marilee or Sanzo. Her heart sank lower with each passing hour, and her anger rose with it. If Marilee failed to return... then she would lead the Guardians in a revolt against their Lady and King Erik. She knew it would be suicide, but she could not bear to see Lady Sarra manipulated for life, or her fellow Guardians suffer under an evil ruler. She and the others have sworn to protect the realm of Dyraa, and even if it meant killing their Lady, then they would have to do it. It was simply that.  
  
But in truth, she could not bear to think of hurting Sarra. Nigaki had sworn her to protect the girl, and protect she would... in the name of the Guardian of Life. And the dream she had... a voice had told her to seek Sanzo. And she kind of understood. Sarra had lost almost all of her memories, but she still saw something in those gray eyes every time Sarra visited the Waterfalls. Try as she might, she couldn't remember, and the Silver Chakra prevented her from remembering. How convenient.  
  
"Ryudell?"  
  
Ryudell snapped out of her reverie. "Yes, Lady?"  
  
"I was asking your opinion," Sarra gestured to the dress. It was made of the finest silk and velvet, silver-blue in color. Intricate embroidery ran down the skirt, ending in a swirl at her feet. It was breathtaking the way the dress enhanced her fair skin, and gave depth to her exotic hair. But it not seem right. Somehow it broke her heart imagining Sarra standing next to King Erik as they completed their union.  
  
"It's beautiful, my Lady," Ryudell said in all honesty. Sarra laughed. "I'm not good at this sort of thing... I hardly ever wear anything else than my usual clothing."  
  
"Your grace, what about your bouquet for the union?" The florist bowed low. She held a huge bunch of flowers to Sarra. "Please choose your flowers and the arrangement."  
  
Sarra sighed. She knew this would be a headache. She looked at the flowers. There were all sorts of flowers in a myriad of colors. None really took her fancy, and she started handing it back when she froze.  
  
Hidden under a rose was a delicate purple bloom, the purest shade of violet. She fingered the bloom when a fleeting glimpse of memory flashed through her mind, but she didn't grasp it. She turned to the florist. "This flower... and some lily-of-the-valley... that will be all." She gently pulled the flower out and returned the bouquet. Ryudell smiled sadly. If only she knew... how much that flower represents. 


	13. Chapter 13 To Heaven

Chapter 13 To Heaven  
  
"Kougaji-sama, you're back!" Yaone exclaimed delightedly, but stopped when she saw the girl behind him. Kougaji noticed her bewilderment. "She's our guest for tonight. This is Yaone, and Yaone, this is." He was stuck when he remembered that he hadn't asked her name.  
  
"Marilee." She promptly replied and shook hands with Yaone. Yaone beamed happily. "Please come in, Marilee. Kougaji-sama, Lilin is waiting for you."  
  
Ryudell followed Kougaji into the house. By the looks of it, it was perfectly normal, but the little knowledge she had of this world told her that this was a family of youkais.  
  
They sat down at the table, and Kougaji began the conversation. He was actually very curious. If he wasn't wrong, everybody's memory was modified, but why was she, a mere human, asking for somebody who others can't remember their existence?  
  
"I'm not from this world," Marilee said hesitantly. "I was sent by a good friend - to bring back Sanzo at all costs. I assure you I don't mean harm," She said quickly when Yaone looked aghast. "It's just that. it's extremely urgent. I really need to bring him back."  
  
Kougaji listened with great interest. When she had finished, he smiled. "That explains some things. Why you remember them. Now I will tell you our story. Nobody here remembers Sanzo because their memory have been modified with the exception of me and my family. They are now in heaven, and to prevent further damage, the people's minds have been modified so they haven't a clue of what has happened these past years. My family survived because we were honored by the Gods, and it was pure luck that you found me, Miss Marilee."  
  
Marilee frowned. "Heaven? Where is that? How can we get there?"  
  
"We can't." Kougaji sighed. "Unless we encounter a god and obtain permission, there is no way we can get to Heaven."  
  
"Oy, Big Bro," Lirin said after a moment's silence. "I don't really know what's going on, but if it's a question of getting to Heaven, why don't you go to Konzeon's temple?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Dokugaji said through a mouthful of spaghetti. "If you pray hard enough, she's bound to hear you."  
  
"Since when do I need to go to that woman for help?" Kougaji snapped, but inside he had to admit that that was the only possible (not to mention fastest) way to get to Heaven. Even if it meant dealing with that frightening woman.  
  
"What if Sanzo won't come?" Yaone asked. Lirin shook her head. "He won't miss a chance to save a world."  
  
"I will bring him back," Marilee said determinedly. "Those are my orders."  
  
"Well." Yaone mused, "He may be a little sour, but he has a good heart. If he has helped you before, he surely would help you now."  
Sarra lay awake, watching the lightning send shadows across the ceiling and hearing the steady heavy downpour outside. There was so much to do - a wedding is such a big event. Luckily she had help, and as she thought about it, Erik's face swam into view. Erik. How she loved him. She couldn't believe it when he proposed a week ago, but she believed it now, what with all the hustle going on in the Citadel. What she didn't understand was why people kept telling her to wake up, and telling her things she didn't remember.  
  
The thing is, she really couldn't remember anything before the battle with those intruders on the southern border. All she remembered was waking up in the Citadel, and then realizing she had lost her memory. But she had gotten on well, hadn't she? Why couldn't people understand? What is so wrong about trying to unite two nations? They'll understand, she thought finally. Once the union is done they will understand.  
  
For some reason the last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep was a pair of violet eyes as piercing as the night.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu stifled a yawn as she took her seat behind her massive desk. Work, work, work. God never gave her a days rest! She flipped through the stacks of documents on her desk, listening to the birds singing outside her window. Of course, birds in Heaven do nothing but sing, she thought wryly. It was really tiresome after a while, and she understood when Konzen said he was sick of it all. Heck, he's only been here for a year.  
  
"Maybe the Priest in you won't give up." She said aloud. "Still thirsting of adventure. It's a shame really - "  
  
"KANZEON BOSATSU!!!!!!!!!" Jiroushin burst into the room, stammering and pale and truly in panic. "Kanzeon Bo - "  
  
"Calm down, will you?" Kanzeon snapped. "Yelling the house down before gods are even properly awake!"  
  
"Forgive me." He gasped as he held his side, totally flat from running. "I - your - temple!"  
  
"What? Some madman threatening to destroy my temple if I don't fulfill his desire?" She flicked a dust speck off her table in boredom.  
  
Jiroushin turned white. "Close, but not close enough."  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Er, Lilin, I think that's enough." Kougaji sweat-dropped as Lilin happily tipped a statue of the Goddess over, sending it crashing into a million pieces. Marilee didn't know whether to frown or to laugh. Temple priests were cowering in corners, praying hard. "I can't believe we're doing this." She muttered.  
  
"Well, we prayed, pleaded and cried but she won't come," Lilin ticked off her list. "So I figured she'd want to save her statue."  
  
"Close enough, little brat." A low, threatening voice made her jump. "Aiya!"  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu stood right behind her, a vein throbbing in her forehead. "Suppose you tell me what's the meaning of this?"  
  
"We brought you someone," Kougaji said, trying to keep his voice level. "She's looking for Sanzo."  
  
Kanzeon stopped her frowning. "Sanzo?" She eyed Marilee and resumed her frown. "Who's she? She's not human."  
  
"I am," Marilee said, slightly cross. "I'm looking for Sanzo. Just let me see him. It's extremely urgent."  
  
Kanzeon regarded her for a while. She had her suspicions, but the naughty side of her whispered that this might be the break Sanzo was looking for. After all, if all went wrong she could always have her beheaded. "Alright." She said at last. "But you," She turned to Lilin, who grinned sheepishly. "You're cleaning my temple up. I assume you, Kougaji, have enough honor to oversee her?"  
  
". alright."  
  
"Wonderful!" She clapped her hands and turned to her temple priests. "Ah, yes. what a miracle it is for you. Well, there's only one thing to do in such situations - you are blessed!' She smiled happily as the temple priests prostrated themselves in front of her. "Let's go," she took Marilee's hand and all the sudden they were in a huge, spacious room with a lily pond in the middle. "Welcome to Heaven!"  
  
She looked around in wonder. It was beautiful. but she quickly shook her head. She needed to find him. she only had tomorrow.  
  
"Jiroushin!" Kanzeon called impatiently. "Where are you?!"  
  
The doors opened and a wizened old man came into the room. "Bosatsu-sama?"  
  
"Find Konzen," She settled into her chair, smiling wickedly. "Tell him it's urgent." 


End file.
